Maroon Lust: Season Three
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: Season three of four. Different year, different school. Follow teen Lucky through her Junior year of high school.
1. A New Lust

Chapter One: A New Lust

Friday, August 12th 2016 at the Jefferson residence in Chatham, New York. LUCKY JEFFERSON (age 17), 5'2", short-spiked red hair, fair skin and freckles.

While at the table and picking out her classes, KENNY JEFFERSON (age 43), a gingered-haired and slightly chubby attorney, enters from living room.

Kenny: (concerned) You done picking out your classes?

Lucky: Just need to pick another elective, dad.

Kenny: Mind if I look at what you have?

Kenny just takes her application and reads over it.

Kenny: (concerned) You know better than to go for an easy class. You want colleges to take you seriously, pick an advanced class.

Lucky: Jenny doesn't have hard classes.

Kenny: We'll see about that.

Kenny calls for JENNY JEFFERSON (age 18), fit and has long purple hair. She enters from living room.

Jenny: Want something, daddy?

Kenny: Yes, your sister is telling me that you didn't get any hard classes this year.

Jenny: (to her sister) Just chill, squirt. Journalism is hard.

Kenny: See there, Lucky. Be more like your sister and take an advanced elective.

Lucky: Sure, daddy.

Jenny: Do something nerdy. Weightlifting is for cool people.

Lucky grabs her schedule, off the table, and leaves the room.

Later that day and browsing through the classes booklet, Lucky finds Financial Accounting and writes it down. Jenny enters, without knocking, startling Lucky.

Jenny: Did I scare you, Miss Dork?

Lucky: Knock next time, cause I could have been in my underwear. Besides, I was changing my last class.

Jenny: To what? How to fall on you face 101?

Lucky: Tutoring. I can help other kids with their homework.

Jenny: Good luck being patient with dumb people. That class is for kids who are mentally retarded.

Lucky: (sighs in annoyance) Why are you in my room?

Jenny: To bug you. And besides, it's a free country. I can do what I want.

Lucky: Well, knock next time. You would want me to knock on your door. Don't wanna walk in and see you and Dandy having sex.

Lucky says with disgust.

Lucky: I'm not really attracted to self-absorbed football jocks.

Jenny: Says you with no boyfriend. Who would date you anyways? No, wait. With short hair and no style, you and Peppermint must be lesbians.

Before Lucky could say anything, Jenny leaves the room. Lucky, as she knows of herself, is not gay.

Wednesday, September 7th and first day of school at Chatham High. PEPPERMINT FARLEY (age 17), the full figured teenager with short brown hair, approaches Lucky at her desk in Advanced History class.

Lucky: Peppermint, you in this class too?

Peppermint: Lucky, you did say that you're forced to take advanced classes, so I thought I'd pick one and prayed that you'd be in it.

Lucky: Well, you were right and there's three more advanced classes I have to take.

Peppermint: That's just crazy. What is you father getting out of this? Does he know how hard these classes are? He should at least help you with your homework.

MR GARRETT, the middle-aged teacher enters classroom from the hallway, ready to introduce himself.

Mr Garrett: Students, I am Mr Garrett. This class, is Advanced History. If you're in the wrong class, get out now.

Lucky comes to realization, that her sister is dating Mr Garrett's son, making her feel awkward.

Mr Garrett: Here's how this class goes. You behave and do your homework. I don't accept late homework, unless you have a written excuse. Same goes for being late to my class. You misbehave, you are warned, then I write you up. I also have no patience for those who act immaturely and fall asleep in my class.

Mr Garrett stated, as he sat down at his desk.

Mr Garrett: Let's get started, by assigning seats and collecting your text books. I will call out names, alphabetically, and you will be seated from the very first row to the last. Might as well get off your asses, cause that's not your permanent seat.

Peppermint and Lucky, rise to their feet, and start a conversation, as Mr Garrett reads out names.

Lucky: (whispers) You know the guy that my sister is dating? That's his father

Peppermint: (whispers) So that's Dandy Garrett's father? The Dandy Garrett? The douche on the football team?

Lucky: (whispers) It does feel kinda weird, doesn't it?

Lucky hears her name called, by Mr Garrett, so she collects her textbook and assigned seat in front row. Peppermint ends up getting an assigned seat, two rows down.

LUCKY: (bummed, says to herself) Figures.

Lucky, in the back of her mind, wishes she has more classes with Peppermint.

That early afternoon, Lucky is just happy to have Peppermint for Spanish class. Lucky sits down next to Peppermint, smiling.

Peppermint: So, what other classes did you have?

Lucky: Advanced Physics, English III and Advanced Algebra II. After this class, I have Financial Accounting and Advanced Multimedia.

Peppermint: I had English III, Physics and just regular Multimedia. After this class, I have Algebra II and Animal Science.

Lucky: At least we have two classes and lunch together. Better than nothing.

Peppermint: That's true.

MS ANDERSON the Spanish teacher, walks into the classroom and introduces herself.

Ms Anderson: (in Spanish) Class, I am Ms Anderson. This class is Spanish II and here's how this class works. I do not accept late homework, unless you have a written excuse. Same goes for being late to my class. If you please, as I call your names, come up and grab your textbooks.

Lucky: (whispers) It's a wonder on how I passed Spanish last year. Without your help, I probably would have failed.

Peppermint: Too bad that you have to have two years, of a foreign language class to graduate, huh?

Lucky: I know. It's a pain.

Peppermint changes the subject.

Peppermint: Have I told you that we got a new vice principal this year?

Lucky: What happened to Mr Papandrea?

Peppermint: Not sure, but I heard that the new VP used to teach at Ichabod Crane.

Lucky: This will be interesting.

Peppermint: Don't I know it.

Lucky and Peppermint sit together, during lunch and coming toward them is ADRIA STERLING (age 15), who is petite and black. Peppermint recognizes her.

PEPPERMINT: Adria, come sit with us.

Adria looks around before sitting between Peppermint and Lucky. Peppermint introduces her to Lucky.

Peppermint: Lucky, this is Adria and my boyfriend's younger sister. I almost forgot that she's a Freshman this year.

Lucky: Well, Adria, you're welcome to sit with us all the time.

Adria: I had to have my brothers show me around, cause I would have been lost.

Lucky: Brothers? I thought there was only Chance.

Adria: Nope, there's Callum and he's a Senior.

Peppermint: My brother is also a Senior.

Lucky: And so is my sister. You know it's her, cause she's a cheerleader who likes to dye her hair purple.

Adria: That will be easy to notice.

And like that, Lucky felt lucky to make a new friend. Any friend of Pepper's is a friend of hers, she thought.

During class change, Lucky bumps into CALLUM STERLING (age 18), a black and athletic Senior with a mohawk.

Lucky: I'm sorry about that. Those books were heavy.

Callum: That's okay. School can be hectic.

She kept looking up at him, getting a glimpse into his dark, brown eyes. Once she picked up her books, she nervously swallows before speaking.

Lucky: My name is Lucky.

Callum: Maybe I'll see you around, Lucky.

He smiles at her and just walks away, Lucky catching a glimpse of his butt in those tight jeans. She does make it to her next class

After school, Lucky walks towards her sister's car and sees her kissing DANDY GARRETT (age 18), the most popular Senior football player in school and has dark brown hair.

Lucky makes an awkward cough, getting her sister's attention.

JENNY: Stalk much, dork?

LUCKY: Ugh, not unless you're into voyeurism.

JENNY: Shut up and get in the car.

Dandy: I'll see you later, Jenny.

He gives Jenny, one more kiss, before walking away. Jenny then gives Lucky an annoying glare.

Lucky and Jenny come home and their parents were waiting for them. Kenny and STACY JEFFERSON (age 41).

Kenny: Hey girls, how was the first day of school?

Before Lucky could speak, Jenny opens up about her day.

Jenny: Dad, I got a few classes that I wanted and there will be cheerleader try-outs in a few days.

Stacy: That's great, to hear, Jenny.

Jenny smiles as she hands, her mother, her class schedule and reads it aloud to Kenny.

Stacy: (reading Jenny's schedule) Journalism, French III, English IV, Sociology, Senior Writing, AP Statistics and Speech & Debate. Wow.

Kenny: Not bad choices, Jennifer. Glad, I can depend on you, to make good choices in your life, without my supervision.

Jenny: Thanks, dad.

Jenny smiles deviously at Lucky, before going up the stairs. Stacy and Kenny, now have their attention to Lucky, who is still holding her binder.

Stacy: So, how was your day?

Lucky: I got those Advanced classes you wanted me to get.

Lucky says as she hands her class schedule to her father. She fears disappointment, but is relieved to see a pleasing smile on his face.

Kenny: At least you got classes that will get you into Law School.

LUCKY: Do I really need a lot of Advanced classes to get into Law School?

KENNY: Yes, you do.

Lucky rolls her eyes and goes upstairs. Stacy looks over at Kenny.

StACY: Why Law School, Kenny?

KENNY: Unless she's got another career in mind, Law School is her future.

STACY: Like father, like daughter.

And she walks away.

Upstairs, Lucky just sits on her bed before she is rudely interrupted by her sister, who thinks she could just barge in at any moment.

Lucky: Do you ever knock?

Jenny: Why? Do you have anything to hide?

Lucky: That's not the point. Some people value privacy.

Jenny: Anyways, I saw you added a black girl to your dyke collection. Who is she?

Lucky: (defensive) You don't hurt Adria, okay?!

Jenny: She looks like she doesn't belong in your group. She looks like she belongs in mine.

Lucky: Don't you have enough friends?

Jenny: At least my friends aren't fat.

Lucky: You don't make fun of Peppermint like that.

Jenny: Peppermint? It sounds like a lesbian name.

Jenny laughs as she leaves the room. Lucky mocks Jenny after her exit.

Thursday, September 8th, and the second day of school. Lucky gets a chance to talk to Peppermint, in History class, before the teacher walks in the room.

Peppermint: Morning, Lucky. How was the rest of your classes yesterday?

Lucky: Good. After fifth period, I bumped into this guy and now I can't stop thinking about him. Am I going crazy?

Peppermint: Depends. Who's the guy?

Lucky: Not sure, but he's tall, black and has a mohawk. I gave him my name, but I didn't get his.

Peppermint: Was he wearing a basketball jersey?

Lucky nods.

Peppermint: That's Adria and Chance's other brother, Callum.

Lucky: Damn, he's hot.

Peppermint: I don't think he's seeing anyone, so feel free to ask him out, next time you see him.

Lucky: I never dated a guy before, so this will be new.

Lucky blushes at the thought, then Mr Garrett walks in and sees Peppermint not at her seat.

Mr Garrett: You have an assigned seat, Miss Farley. Get to it.

Peppermint: Yes, Mr Garrett.

And then Peppermint goes over to her assigned seat and sits down before Mr Garrett proceeds.

MR Garrett: Okay class, ready for your first homework assignment for the school year? Open your books to the first chapter.

Mr Garrett could hear the displeasing moans, from his students, as they open their textbooks. He is not affected by this, so he smiles in return.

During lunch, Lucky notices Peppermint sitting with CHANCE STERLING (age 17), her black and athletic boyfriend.

Lucky sits with Adria instead.

Adria: Why aren't we sitting next to your friend?

Lucky: She's sitting with her boyfriend, so I decided to give them space.

Adria: It sucks not having a boyfriend, huh?

Lucky: Kinda. Guess it's my fault, cause I suck at talking to guys.

Adria: Eventually, the right person will find you.

Lucky: I hope you're right.

Lucky is reminded of something.

Lucky: I actually met your other brother, Callum. You think I have a chance?

Adria: Uh, no, cause he's on the basketball team and he's popular. Unless you're popular, you don't have a chance.

Lucky: Oh, I was just checking.

Lucky feels a bit of disappointment and her feelings a bit hurt. In Spanish class, Lucky gets to sit next Peppermint, who looks worried.

Peppermint: Hey Lucky, why didn't I see you at lunch?

Lucky: You were sitting with Chance and thought you two wanted to be alone.

Peppermint: That's nice of you, but I hope you didn't end up eating alone.

Lucky: No, I had Adria. I asked her about her other brother Callum and she says I have no chance on dating him, unless I was popular.

Peppermint: That's crazy, cause you're on the Dance Team and that makes you kinda popular.

Lucky: That means a lot, Pepper.

And like that, Lucky hoped that she would get another chance at bumping into this Callum again.

After school, Peppermint notices Lucky waiting outside on the sidewalk and approaches her.

Peppermint: Looks like we both waiting on rides, huh?

Lucky: I could just walk home, cause my sister is annoying.

Peppermint: My brother is my ride, so maybe you can get a ride with us.

Lucky: Sure. If my sister doesn't show up, first.

Jenny had pulled up and Peppermint could see the hurt look on Lucky's face.

Jenny: (shouts from her car) Get in, loser.

Lucky: I'll see you tomorrow, Peppermint.

Peppermint waved as her friend got in the car with her sister. After Lucky gets into the car and puts on her seat belt, Jenny had to make a comment.

Jenny: Did I take you away from a potential dyke moment?

If Jenny was gonna accuse Lucky of being a lesbian, might as well pretend to be right.

Lucky: (sarcastic) Yeah, but you cramp my style.

Jenny: Guess I was right about you being a carpet muncher.

Lucky: Want a gold star for that discovery?

Jenny: Keep it up and I will find a way to get you in trouble.

At home, Lucky is laying on her bed with a phone in her hand, texting Callum on social media.

Lucky (text): Remember me? We bumped into each other yesterday, before 6th period, so maybe we can talk some more. I am also nice and sometimes a complete dork.

Lucky gets an instant message back from Callum.

Callum (text): Yes, so I observed. Hopefully, we can talk in the morning before class starts.

Lucky gets excited, puts her phone back down and starts working on her homework.

At the Farley's, Peppermint comes home with younger sister, SUGAR COOKIE FARLEY (age 14), full figured and in middle school.

Peppermint: Hi mom. Home from school.

Also meet TOMMY FARLEY (age 19), who has grown taller and muscular. He is now a Senior and plays football.

Tommy: Hey dad, what's going on?

Then meet RAE FARLEY (age 42), the full figured lady in her early forties and lastly, MITCHELL FARLEY and BRIAN FARLEY (age 3)

Mitchell: How was school?

Rae: Any of you got homework?

Tommy: I don't know about Pepper and Sugar, but I don't have homework.

Peppermint: Lucky you.

Tommy: Well, what can I say? Seniors don't get that much homework.

Mitchell: Well, I guess you two girls should help each other with your homework.

Sugar: Okay, daddy.

That's when Peppermint and Sugar sit at the table with their books. Peppermint also looks over at Tommy, who is now texting on his phone.

Peppermint: Who are you texting, bro?

Tommy: Wyatt and Dandy. We're talking about football tryouts for next week.

Peppermint: Hey, basketball tryouts is also next week. I would know, cause Chance told me.

Mitchell: Isn't Chance, well, I mean...Not to sound racist, cause I'm not.

Peppermint: Uncle Dan and Aunt Shelby have an interracial relationship. What can I say? It rubs off.

Mitchell: Him being black isn't the problem, Pepper. I was gonna say popular and mostly all popular guys like to have many girlfriends.

Peppermint: Chance is a sweet guy and he wouldn't cheat on me. Thanks for caring, though.

Then Peppermint and Sugar go back to doing their homework.

At Jefferson's and the dinner table, Jenny is texting on her phone, while Kenny, Lucky and Stacy is eating.

Stacy: So Lucky, how was your day?

Lucky responds quickly, but uninterested.

Lucky: It was okay.

Stacy shrugged in satisfaction and started cutting into her pork chops. Kenny joins into the conversation.

Kenny: At least your sister always has interesting things to say about her day.

Lucky: So, are you saying that I'm boring?

Kenny gives her an infuriating look. So infuriated, he throws her a guilt trip.

Kenny: You are already a disappointment.

At that moment, Jenny decided to make things more interesting.

Jenny: Actually, Lucky isn't that boring. She's a lesbian and you should see her girlfriend.

Stacy had almost choked on her iced tea. Lucky's face turns red, from humiliation and hides her face with her hands. Kenny is speechless, as he looked over at Lucky and Jenny is laughing at Lucky.

Stacy: Lucky, are you really gay?

Lucky: If I was, would I still be a disappointment?

Kenny: Are you gay or not?

Lucky: (folds her arms) If Jenny says so, I must be.

The rest of dinner continues in awkward silence.

Friday, September 9th and Lucky waits for Callum in the lobby, but Peppermint approaches her first.

Peppermint: So, did you finish yesterday's homework for History?

Lucky: Yeah, I did and it was hard, too.

Peppermint: You know why I took an advanced class, Lucky? Since I usually don't.

Lucky: You never actually told me.

Peppermint: We hardly have any classes together, as it is, so might as well pick an advanced class and at least get you for two classes instead of one.

Lucky: And if you hear anything about me, you know it isn't true.

Peppermint: What lies is your sister spreading now?

Lucky: That I'm a lesbian and you're my girlfriend. Why? Cause she already told mom and dad that I'm gay and they believe her.

Peppermint: Why is Jenny making fun of me?

Lucky: She makes fun of anybody I talk to.

Peppermint: Oh, I see. Jenny is bored and needs a new person to torture. This should be interesting.

Then the bell rings and both friends walk to their first class together.

As Lucky sits down in History class, she gets out her phone and texts Callum through social media.

LuckY (TEXT): I really wanted to see you, this morning, but my friend Peppermint confronted me. There should really be no excuse for leaving you hanging, I guess.

Then she quickly puts away her phone as the teacher enters the room.

MR Garrett: I really hope you all have finished your homework assignments. It would suck if you all half-assed and got a bad grade on your first assignment. So, homework out and I will go around to collect them.

Lucky opens her binder and hands her homework to the teacher. After he collects all the homework, he gives out a new a new assignment.

MR Garrett: Open your books to second section, of the first chapter and let's read out, lecture and take some notes. The section questions will also be your homework and due Monday.

Lucky rolled her eyes, cause she doesn't like having homework on weekends. That's when she gets a text from Callum and reads it.

Callum (TEXT): At least I did see you. We do have the same lunch, so can you sit with me?

Lucky wanted to reply back, but she is caught by her annoyed teacher.

Mr Garrett: Should I take that phone away, Miss Jefferson?

LUCKY: Sorry, Mr Garrett.

And then she quickly puts her phone inside her binder. Feeling embarrassed, cause her teacher had put her on the spot and some kids are laughing at her.

In Spanish class, Peppermint sits beside Lucky and has a conversation before class starts.

PEPPERMINT: Why did you have your phone out during History class? Who were you texting?

LUCKY: I was texting Callum Sterling. He wants me to sit with him at lunch.

PEPPERMINT: I didn't know you had his phone number.

LuCKY: He has an account on social media, so I sent him a private message.

PEPPERMINT: Oh, okay. If you wanna sit with him, you can do that. Then you can tell me how it went.

LUCKY: Of course, I will.

Lucky smiles and couldn't wait for lunch.

Lucky, after getting her lunch, feels flutters in her tummy as she looks around for Callum. She's familiar with Adria, so she sees her and is eager to sit down with her.

Adria

Is Pepper gonna join us too?

Lucky: I was looking for your brother, Callum. He said he wanted to sit together.

Adria: When did you talk to my brother?

Lucky: This morning on Messenger.

Adria: Well, he's sitting with me, so you might as well sit down.

Eager Lucky, smiles as Callum sits across from her.

Callum: Lucky, I see you know my sister.

Lucky: Well, my friend is dating Chance, so it's a small world.

Adria: She also really likes you, Callum.

Callum: Obviously. (to Lucky) I thought I recognized you, when I bumped into you, I mean. Your hair is shorter, but you're on the Dance Team.

Adria: (to Lucky) Wait, you're on the Dance Team?

Lucky: Since last year. I apologize for staring. I just never had a crush before. I'm not mental or anything.

Callum: You should watch me play basketball. Next week, there will be tryouts in the gym, after school. Having the cheerleaders in the same room gives all the guys motivation.

Lucky: I would love to watch.

Adria: I'm sure you would. Maybe you two should go out.

Callum: Let's get through basketball tryouts first, Adria.

Lucky: Nothing wrong with taking it slow.

Adria: My brother is very respectful.

Lucky: Not many gentlemen around, that's for sure.

Back in Spanish class, Peppermint wanted details about what happened between Lucky and Callum.

Peppermint: So, how your lunch date go with Callum?

Lucky: He invited me to watch him play basketball at next week's basketball tryouts.

Peppermint: Chance also plays basketball, too, so I'll join you.

And it was all Lucky could do to not roll her eyes at her best friend.

That afternoon, Jenny and Lucky arrive home to find their mother waiting for them, as always, just to greet them after coming in through the front door.

Stacy: So, girls, how was your day?

Jenny: It was good. May and I are getting things ready for the first pep rally next week.

Stacy: Other than that, how about homework?

Jenny: Not much, mom.

Jenny says, before brushing passed her mom, on her way upstairs. This left Lucky alone with her mom.

Stacy: Can I expect a more productive day from you?

Lucky: I'm sorry that doing nothing, but studying, doesn't bring home any exciting news for you. If you want exciting news, let me do what I want.

And like that, Stacy backhands her across the face.

Stacy: (shouts) You don't ever talk to me that way!

That's when Kenny walks in, looking a bit concerned.

Kenny: What's going on?

Stacy: Nothing, dear. Lucky was just being a smart-ass.

Kenny: Lucky, go to your room. Your mother and I need to talk.

Lucky, crying, runs upstairs with her book bag. Stacy looks over at Kenny.

Kenny: You don't ever hit our kids, understand?

Stacy: You don't tell me what to do.

Before Kenny could say anything, Stacy storms out of the room.

That same afternoon, Tommy has just came home with his two sisters and their mother is their to greet them.

Mitchell: So, how was the third day of school?

Peppermint: It was okay. Lucky might have a boyfriend.

Rae: Oh really? Who is he?

Peppermint: Chance's brother, Callum.

Tommy: Well, you could have set her up with me. I'm not dating anyone.

Peppermint: You didn't ask.

Tommy: I shouldn't have to, Pepper. Family should come first.

Mitchell: Tommy, if you want to go out with this Lucky, just walk up to her and ask her out.

Peppermint: And do it before Callum does.

Tommy: Sure, why not.

Rae: Anyways, if any of you have homework, I suggest you work on it before dinner.

Sugar: Sure, mamma.

Rae: And I'll wake Brian from his nap.

Rae leaves the room, looking for Brian. Peppermint, Sugar and Tommy sit at the table with their books.

Monday, September 12th. In the morning and at school, Lucky decides to meet Callum in a secluded area, which happens to be the library.

Lucky: I really missed not seeing you all weekend, even if that sounded mental.

Callum: Sometimes, good things are worth the wait.

Lucky: I figured we could talk about something that doesn't include anything dramatic.

Callum: What would be considered dramatic?

Lucky: My family. My dad is tolerable, my mom hits me and my sister is mean and selfish.

Callum: Sorry to hear about that. Not every family is normal. Wait, your mom hits you?

Lucky: And nobody does anything about it.

Callum: Well, you told me.

Lucky: Sorry about that. When I get nervous, I just say anything, even if it's too personal.

Callum: No need to be nervous. Just be yourself and that's good enough for me.

Lucky: That I can do.

And then the bell rings and they part ways. Lucky made it to History class and Peppermint could see a smile on her face.

Peppermint: So, may I ask why you're smiling?

Lucky: I spoke to Callum again, but this time in the library.

Peppermint: So, what did you two talk about?

Lucky: Nothing much, since the bell rang.

Peppermint: At least tell me about your weekend.

Lucky: Last Friday, I got sassy with my mom, cause it's like Jenny is the fun one. I ended up getting back-handed across the face.

Peppermint: Your mom should not have hit you like that. And where was your dad in all of this?

Lucky: He sent me to my room. It was like he took her side.

Peppermint: Your dad doesn't seem like the guy that would take the wrong side.

Lucky: Newsflash, he did and it sucks.

Peppermint: I'm sure things will get better and maybe you should ask your dad why he didn't take your side.

Lucky: That's easier, than it looks. Especially, coming from a guy that doesn't like to be disappointed.

Peppermint: Well, it doesn't hurt to try.

That's when Mr Garrett enters the room and Peppermint goes to her assigned seat and sits down.

During lunch, again, Lucky sits across from Adria and Peppermint.

Lucky: You're all smiles, Adria.

Adria: I have friends, so it's a good reason to smile.

Peppermint: For a moment, I thought you were smiling, cause you also met a guy.

Adria: If only, but I know I have plenty of time to meet the right guy.

Peppermint: Maybe you're not as horny as Lucky.

Lucky: (blushes) I'm not gonna rush anything with Callum.

Peppermint: Mamma said that good things are worth the wait.

Lucky: I hope so.

After Peppermint had finished eating, she felt the need for a toilet.

Peppermint: Ladies, I gotta use the bathroom. I'll see you both later.

Adria: See you later.

Peppermint gets up, with her tray and leaves the room.

In the lobby, Peppermint heads toward the bathroom and is stopped by Jenny and her friend, MAY GARRETT (age 18).

Jenny: Check it out, May. It's my sister's lesbian lover, Peppermint.

Peppermint: You two are so funny, I forgot to laugh.

May: You're not denying that you and Lucky are carpet munchers.

Peppermint: Neither are you and your friend.

And then Jenny, out of no where, just pushes Peppermint to the floor.

Jenny: (laughs) You are nothing, but a big and fat, lesbian dork.

Peppermint: And you don't know who I am. My brother is Tommy Farley and he wrestles. Just because you're girls, doesn't mean he'll make exception to kick your butts.

Peppermint rises to her feet, May pushes her down again, causing Peppermint to wet her pants. Both May, Jenny and surrounding students laugh.

May: You're a fat, ugly bitch. If your brother is gonna do anything, he's gonna be buying diapers for your big ass.

Jenny and May walk away, laughing. Humiliated Peppermint runs into the restroom, crying.

In the gym, Dandy Garrett is in the weight room with his friends, Tommy and WYATT DAVIDSON (age 18). They had just got done working out and ready to talk.

Tommy: So, how are you and Jenny? Anything new and different?

Wyatt, who is half Native American, had short-dark hair and not as built as Tommy or Dandy. He also adds his input.

Dandy: Why do you care, Tommy? And besides. I'm thinking about breaking up with Jenny.

Wyatt: Isn't she the one with a lesbian sister?

Dandy: I don't think Lucky's a lesbian.

Tommy: Yeah, Wyatt. Just because you don't see her with a guy, doesn't mean she's a lesbian.

WYATT: Then for a straight girl, she isn't that bad looking.

Dandy: You checking her out, Wyatt? Cause no one will tap that ass, but me.

Wyatt, laughing and dropping the barbell on the floor. Dandy isn't pleased by his reaction.

Dandy: Is something funny, Wyatt?

Wyatt: I wasn't checking her out, dude, cause she's a loser.

Dandy: No, she isn't. She's on the Dance Team.

Tommy: Dance Team or not. If Jenny found out that you wanted to bang her sister, she'll hang you by the balls.

Dandy: Let her try. Jenny's a bitch and I wanna prove that virgins could give better head.

Tommy: And how would you know that Lucky's a virgin?

Dandy: Jenny's told me she's never been with a guy. I can imagine myself popping that cherry in the future.

Wyatt: Well, good for you, man. I hope it works out.

Dandy: And I always get what I want.

Dandy says and goes back to bench-pressing. Tommy is just there as Dandy's spotter.

After school, Peppermint gets in the car and Tommy notices her wearing different pants.

Tommy: Why you change your clothes?

Peppermint: Some girls at school, were making fun of me and made me pee my pants.

Tommy: Do I have to kick some butt for you?

Peppermint: They are girls, Tommy. Hitting them would be wrong.

Tommy: Maybe I should hit their boyfriends. (laughs) Just kidding.

Peppermint: What do I do when people tease me about me peeing my pants?

Tommy: Tell them that all the cool kids are doing it. Seriously, though. The only way you're gonna get by bullies is to stand up to them or ignore them.

Peppermint: Or report them.

And then Peppermint just stares out the car window.

Tuesday, September 13th. At school and before class, Peppermint meets up with Lucky in the lobby.

Peppermint: Your sister is horrible.

Lucky: (folds her arms) What did she do now?

Peppermint: She called me a lesbian, pushed me and made me wet my pants. It was embarrassing.

Lucky: Yeah, that sounds like my sister. I swear that Jenny has no boundaries.

Peppermint: I honestly don't see how you put it up with it, all the the time and be so content. Your sister is a force to be reckoned with.

Lucky: I just wish that there would be some way, without getting in trouble, to beat the crap out of her.

Peppermint: If only it were possible. In the meantime, just believe in the karma.

Lucky: But for Jenny, karma is long overdue.

Peppermint giggles as the bell rings to go to class.

Coming into History class, Peppermint and Lucky find their way to her assigned seat, as with the rest of the students.

MR Garrett: Okay, class. I want yesterday's homework assignment passed up and handed to me, as I come by to pick them up.

Lucky opens her text book and pulls out her homework. After Mr Garrett collects homework, he puts them in a labeled folder and places it on his desk.

MR Garrett: Like yesterday, you will take notes and answer the sectioned questions in your textbook.

And then everyone sighed and opened their textbooks.

During lunch, Peppermint and Lucky sit together, as they always do.

Lucky: You know, I was thinking. I should tell my dad about the college I want to go to.

Peppermint: That's a good idea

Lucky: I'm nervous about it though, cause I know how he is. I would like to get out of Law School, but then I don't wanna see the look on his face that resembles his broken dreams.

Peppermint: He'll get over it. Besides, he should be proud that you have a career choice.

And that's when they are joined by Adria.

Adria: Are you ready, Lucky?

Lucky: For what?

Adria: Basketball tryouts in the gym. I know he's invited you to watch and that's this afternoon.

Peppermint: I know I'm going, so I can watch Chance.

Adria: Well, he is your boyfriend.

Lucky: It doesn't hurt to support the basketball team.

Peppermint: That's true.

Lucky gets butterflies in her stomach at just the thought of watching Callum in action.

After school and in the gym, Lucky and Peppermint show up to watch the basketball tryouts. They see a crowd of boys, in gym shorts in jerseys and is approached by Jenny.

Jenny: What the heck are you doing here? This is cheerleading tryouts.

Lucky: I'm here to watch the basketball tryouts.

Jenny: Who invited you?

Peppermint butt's in the conversation.

Peppermint: Our boyfriends is on the basketball team. (snaps her fingers) So there goes your lesbian theory.

Jenny: You both get the fuck out of my face. This is not the loser section.

Then Jenny snaps in their faces before strutting away. Peppermint looks over at Lucky.

Peppermint: She seriously ran out of things to call us.

Lucky: It's obvious, I know.

And then they both walk over to the men in gym shorts and muscle shirts. One of them is Callum and Lucky is turned on.

Callum: It's okay, guys. I invited them to come and watch.

Chance, the colored, muscled teen with dreadlocks, checks out Peppermint.

Chance: My girlfriend can definitely watch.

Lucky turns around, only to see Peppermint blush, then back over to Callum.

Lucky: Let's see some muscles.

Callum flexes his muscles, making Lucky blush, just before her and Peppermint sit on the bleachers.

Lucky: You're a lucky girl, Pepper. Chance flexing his muscles for you.

Peppermint: (blushes) Did I ever tell you that we did it? More than once, you know.

Peppermint and Lucky both giggle and blush. Minutes later. Dandy shows up with Tommy and notices Lucky. Dandy approaches her, walking passed Jenny, then confronted by Callum.

Callum: Looking for something, Jockstrap?

Dandy: I don't need your permission to talk to Lucky.

CaLLUM: You do, cause that's my girl. (pointing at the cheerleaders) Yours is way over there, dawg.

DANdy: I wasn't aware that she had a boyfriend. My bad.

That's when Lucky gets up and approaches Callum. Jenny is approaching Lucky and making assumptions as always.

Jenny: (shouting) Lucky, you slut! Get away from my boyfriend!

Lucky: (confused) But I didn't do anything.

Lucky confesses as Jenny is now face to face with her.

Jenny: (shouting) You liar! You're planning to steal Dandy from me!

Lucky: Are you kidding me? Really?

CaLLUM: (to Jenny) You're mental, girl, cause Lucky's with me.

PEPPERMINT: Jenny, if you're worried about your man, put him on a leash.

And that's when Peppermint gets slapped by Jenny and Chance reacts.

ChANCE: Are you looking for a beat down, hoe?

JENNY: I like to see you try.

PEPPERMINT: She ain't worth it, Chance.

And then Lucky steps between her Jenny and Chance.

LUCKY: Back off, Jenny and leave my friends alone.

Jenny: Are you gonna fucking hit me, you loser?

Jenny shoves Lucky, then slaps her across the face. Dandy grabs Jenny by the arm, pulling her back.

DANdy: Calm down, Jenny.

Jenny: (shouting at Lucky) Find your own ride home, you boyfriend-stealing bitch!

And then Jenny looks over at Dandy, demanding him.

Jenny: Come walk me to my car, Dandy.

Dandy looks around, as Tommy and Wyatt start laughing at him. Tommy had to jump in on the action.

TOMMY: You gonna take that shit, Danny-boy?

Dandy: (denying) Fuck no! (to Jenny) Why you need a car to drive home? It's like a ten minute walk to your house. You're like lazy as fuck.

Tommy, Wyatt, Callum, Chance and other basketball players are laughing at Jenny. Lucky just rising to her feet.

Tommy: (shouts to Jenny) Want some ice for that burn!

Jenny: Go fuck yourself, Tommy.

Jenny struts out of the gym, pretty angry. That's when Peppermint looks over at Lucky.

Peppermint: Is she for real?

Lucky: (shrugs) Yeah and I live with her.

Lucky arrives home, from walking and is called into the dining room, by her father.

Kenny: You're late, Lucky.

Lucky: No thanks to Jenny, I had to walk home.

Stacy: That's not what she told us. Jenny said that you started a fight with her, after she had cheerleading tryouts, over interest in her boyfriend.

Lucky: It's either I'm a lesbian or looking for someone else's boyfriend. I can't please anyone lately.

Stacy: Why would Jenny accuse you of trying to steal her boyfriend?

Lucky: Looking for drama, maybe? She came after me, though, so you can't really believe everything she says about me.

Kenny: Are you saying we're oblivious to anything your sister says?

Lucky: If you believe that she's the golden child, then yeah.

Stacy: You want to be lonely, then you should go to your room.

Lucky: Good. I have homework anyways.

And then Lucky rushes upstairs, feeling upset that her parents had sided with Jenny once again.

Upstairs, Lucky is sitting at her desk, doing her homework. She hears a knock and she opens her door. It's her father.

Kenny: Lucky, I think we should talk.

At that moment, Lucky remembers that there was something she wanted to tell her dad.

Lucky: Yeah and I was thinking about Law School and I wanted to talk to you about it.

Kenny closes the door and folds his arms.

Lucky: (nervous) You see, I've been thinking about taking a career in film school and I've been looking into New York Film Academy. What do you think?

Kenny: I've heard of it and $20,000 to $30,000 intuition per year is quite expensive. That also depends on the degree and area you wanna study in.

Lucky: I know it's a wrong time to bring this up, since you were obligated to punish me for no reason. But if you think about it, I think film school is around the same price as law school, if not a little more or less.

Kenny: I have no intentions on punishing you, since you didn't do anything. And it's actually a relief to me that you have found a career interest.

Lucky: Wait, you had no problem of punishing me in the past.

Kenny: Have I ever laid a hand on you? In all of the cases I dealt with, I can see how traumatizing abuse can be.

Lucky: I still don't get how Jenny never gets punished.

Kenny: You think that if I had a backbone around your mother, I would have whooped your sister's ass a long time ago.

Lucky: You should start.

Kenny: You know what? You don't need a lot of advanced classes to get into film school, but what I do know that you are smart enough to pick what you think you need for film school.

Lucky: So, I can change my classes? I still have a week to do that.

Kenny nods. Lucky couldn't believe what her father was saying. She is, obviously, a daddy's girl and gives her dad a big hug.


	2. Lucky's Crush

Chapter Two: Lucky's Crush

Wednesday, September 14th. Lucky is on her way to History class and she ends up bumping into Callum, knocking her on her butt and dropping her books.

Callum: Deja Vu?

Lucky: It is how we met.

Lucky says, picking up her books before rising to her feet.

Lucky: I was going to my History class.

She says as Callum, this time, kneels down and helps her with her books.

Callum: Who you have for History?

Lucky: Mr Garrett.

Callum: His classes are difficult. Will I be seeing you at lunch?

Lucky: My friend, Peppermint would probably want me to sit with her. But if you wanna sit with us, you can.

Callum: Adria too?

Lucky: She is always welcome.

Callum: Well, I'll see you later.

As the bell rings, they part ways and go to class. In HIstory class, Peppermint and Lucky talk before class starts. Peppermint notices the smile on Lucky's face.

Peppermint: I see that you're all smiles.

Lucky: Yeah, I told my dad about that I wanted to go to film school, then he said I could change out of most of my advanced classes and we hugged.

Peppermint: The same dad who had his heart set on you following his footsteps?

Lucky: You know, it's exciting and weird at the same time.

Peppermint: If I were you, cherish those father-daughter moments.

Lucky: I know. Maybe once, he can treat me fairly. For once, Jenny could get in trouble and not me.

Peppermint: We can only hope.

In Speech & Debate class, May and Jenny sit next to each other and have a conversation.

May: Jenny, we need to talk.

Jenny: About what?

May: I overheard some rumors that Callum Sterling has a girlfriend. A rumor that started after we left school, after tryouts.

Jenny: Like I care about who he goes out with.

May: You will care, since he's going out with your sister. So much for her being a lesbian, right?

Jenny: (frustrated) That dork cannot outsmart me. The pep rally is after school, so I gotta embarrass her in some way.

May: Why can't you just accept that she's actually pretty cool? I mean, she's on the Dance Team and snagged herself a popular boyfriend.

Jenny: Wait, she's on the Dance Team? How could I have not noticed this? I know mom and dad would not approve of this.

May: I think she wears a wig, so you wouldn't notice her, but I can't get passed the freckles on her face.

Jenny: Well if I can't make fun of her, there is always Peppermint.

May: Maybe I can work something out.

During lunch and Lucky sits down with Callum.

Lucky: Callum, when Dandy approached you, what did he want?

Callum: He wanted to get with you, but I told him that you were my girlfriend and to get lost.

Lucky: Dandy is interested me? (repulsed) Ugh! That's something new.

Callum: Well, be careful, cause he may come after you again.

Lucky: You're lucky I'm not into douche-bags.

Lucky changes the subject.

Lucky: So, when you think we can go on a date? Since you declared us a couple, yesterday.

Callum: This weekend, I can take you to Hudson and do something. Is that okay?

Lucky: Yeah, sure.

Lucky and Callum smile at each other and continue eating their lunch.

Gym class and in the weight room. Dressed in their letterman jackets, Dandy, Wyatt and Tommy are standing around with barbells in their hands, lifting weights.

Wyatt: So, scored with the nerd yet, Dandy?

Dandy: Do you idiots realize that she's dating Callum Sterling?

Tommy: Since when does that stop you from getting what you want?

Wyatt: (laughs) Or if you want someone who isn't taken, you can snag Lucky's friend.

Dandy: That little porker? I'm not that desperate. I'll take my chances with Lucky, since I'm not attracted to cows.

Wyatt: So true.

Tommy slaps Wyatt and Dandy upside the head.

Tommy: You're talking about my sister, assholes.

Wyatt: Sorry. I didn't know that Lucky's friend is your sister.

Dandy: I always pictured your sister to be hotter, Tommy.

Tommy: Fuck you, Dandy.

Peeking out of the weight room, Dandy sees Lucky in her Dance Team uniform, ready for the pep rally.

Dandy starts approaching Lucky. That's when a lot of students come into the gym and start finding a spot in the bleachers.

Wyatt: So close, huh Danny-boy?

Dandy: There's always another time.

Cheerleaders run out into the center of the gymnasium. Pop music starts and stunts are done. The football players, aligned to one side of the gym, watching the cheer and wearing their Letterman jackets. The Dance Team takes formation. Pop music starts and the dancers start dancing.

Lucky, who is all bedazzled in her Dance Team uniform, danceing at the left end of the formation. Jealous Jenny just strolls up to Lucky, knocks her out of formation, causing Lucky to fall on her face and her team-mates falling over each other. Music stops and a Dance Team member helps Lucky to her feet.

Of Lucky's face. Her nose broken, bleeding and Lucky crying in pain. Dandy approaches Jenny, not aware that he had a microphone in his hand and grabs Jenny by the arm.

DANDY: (shocked) What the fuck is going on with you, Jenny?

JENNY: Why do you care, Dandy? You suddenly like dorks or something?

DANDY: No, but you're getting yourself in a lot of trouble.

JENNY: So what? I can tell my parents anything and they'll believe that Lucky started it.

Wyatt just happened to be behind him, following after him.

Wyatt: Are you still gonna sleep with Lucky?

Jenny: Did I hear right?

Dandy: I made a deal to fuck your sister, cause I can't stand you, then add her to my score book.

From the bleachers, Chance and Callum react to this news

Chance: Did I hear that, bro. Dandy's trying to take your girlfriend, dawg.

Callum: (upset) Oh, heck nah! He touches her, I'll kick his ass.

Back to the gym floor. The crowd got awkwardly quiet, until a STUDENT shouts to Jenny.

STUDENT (O.S.): BURN!

The crowd breaks out in laughter. Jenny continues to takes her anger out on Dandy.

Jenny: (angry) You agreed to screw my sister? That's sick.

She says and slaps Dandy across the face.

DANDY: (shouts) Fuck you!

Jenny and May leave the gym abruptly. Lucky is escorted by a fellow Dance Team member to direction of the Nurse's office.

Lucky comes home, surprised that Jenny isn't home, yet. She is confronted by her father, who notices her nose bandaged up.

Kenny: Lucky, you're home. What happened to you?

Lucky: Jenny, she had somebody trip me, so I fell on my face and my nose broke.

Kenny: Why would she do that?

Lucky: She hates me, has picked on me for years and she doesn't like it when I get good at something. So today, during the pep rally, she had someone trip me in front of the whole school. She didn't deny it, though.

Kenny: What were you doing in front of the whole school?

Kenny folds his arms.

Lucky: I-I am on the Dance Team.

When she thought her father would be mad, what she didn't expect that her father embraced her with a hug. Jenny coming in, from the front door and immediately starts lying to her dad.

Jenny: Whatever she said to you, it's a lie. At the pep rally, I was cheering with my squad, then she got jealous and knocked me out of formation. I hit her back in self defense.

Lucky folds her arms, waiting for her father's reaction.

Jenny: So, do you believe me or not?

Kenny: After spending most of my time in courtrooms, I can tell when someone is lying to me.

Kenny grabs Jenny by the arms, quickly turns her around and starts whacking her hard on the butt, shouting at her.

Kenny: (shouts) YOU SPOILED, ROTTEN CHILD! I AM TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS LYING AND YOUR MOTHER ALWAYS BAILING YOU OUT OF TROUBLE! IF ANYONE DESERVES AN ASS WHOOPIN', IT'S YOU! MAYBE NOW, YOU CAN START RESPECTING ME AND YOUR SISTER!

Then he let's go of her and she's crying. Lucky doesn't feel sorry for her, at least one bit, cause she had it coming.

Kenny: Look who's not laughing, when it wasn't you getting your ass whooped? Do you think it's funny, now?

Jenny: (sobbing) I'm telling mom on you.

Kenny: Go ahead. Next time you act up, I will use a belt.

Then Jenny runs up the stairs. Kenny approaches Lucky, who's frozen in place and speechless.

Lucky: (jokingly) Okay, who are you and what did you do with my dad?

Kenny: She had it coming.

That evening and in the kitchen, Stacy confronts Kenny after what he did to Jenny. She isn't amused.

Stacy: Jenny called me and told me what you did. I'm not very happy with you.

Kenny: Good. Then, maybe she should stop acting like the world owes her a living, cause she's turning out to be a gold-digging, spoiled brat, like her mother.

That's when Stacy slaps Kenny across the face.

Kenny: Well, at least I know that Lucky is the only one that respects me around here.

Stacy: What can I do that shows you respect, huh? You want it so damn much.

Kenny: You can start by just getting the fuck out and taking Jenny with you, cause I refuse to share the same roof with two gold-digging whores.

Stacy: (upset, offended) Who you calling a whore? And where will I go?

Kenny: As long as it isn't under my roof, then I don't give a shit where you go.

Stacy: Fuck you, Kenny.

Kenny: Hopefully, not ever again.

Then Stacy leaves the room in anger. Kenny, on the other hand, is unphased by her emotion.

Thursday, September 15th. Lucky enters the building and is confronted by Callum.

Callum: How are you doing? I would have said something, but you ran out of the gym with your friend.

Lucky: It's broken. Dad is taking me to the hospital to see if I can get it fixed.

Callum: So, what actually happened? I wasn't on the gym floor.

Lucky: My sister had somebody, that happened to be on the Dance Team, trip me on purpose. I know, cause Jenny said, "It's nice having someone on the inside."

Callum: I really hope she gets in trouble for that.

Lucky: She did. At home, my dad gave her a good spanking.

Callum: Nothing wrong with a good spanking, as long as it's not a beating, otherwise it's just abuse.

Lucky: My dad would never confuse the two.

Callum: Well, that's good.

Lucky agrees just as the bell rings, so they part ways and go to class.

During History class, Mr Garrett is writing notes on the board and distracted by the whispers amongst his students.

Mr Garrett: (to the class, annoyed) Care to share, what's more interesting, than my class?

That's when the class got quiet.

Mr Garrett: That's what I thought. Anyways, please get out your homework from yesterday and please pass them forward.

Papers are handed up and Mr Garrett comes by each row to collect them. He calls on a student, TRENT (age 17), who has raised their hand.

Trent: Have you seen your son's score book?

Mr Garrett: (appalled) I don't see the relevance in this.

Trent: Just curious to know how many deals he made to scare with chicks. Especially, the dyke-looking ones.

That's when the class starts laughing. Mr Garrett isn't happy.

Mr Garrett: (angry) You know what, go ask him. I'm not his bookkeeper. Can we please get back on the subject of the American Revolutionary War?

The class, again, gets silent and he continues lecturing. Mr Garrett stops again to answer more questions, from another student, JESSICA (age 17).

JESSICA: This one is for Lucky Jefferson. How did Dandy Garrett rate you?

Lucky: (annoyed) Is that what Dandy is telling everyone? He must be lame, to need make up another lay, to boost his ego.

Mr Garrett: (annoyed) For fuck's sake, I'm trying to teach a class. Don't like it, I can write you up for detention.

The class, again, gets silent. The end of class and Mr Garrett hands out the next assignment.

Mr Garrett: That's it for today. I want your section questions, answered thoroughly and handed to me by tomorrow.

Just as Lucky grabs her stuff, she is approached by Mr Garrett. Lucky sensed trouble, which made her ears feel hot.

Lucky: I-I'm sorry I called your son "lame".

Mr Garrett: I came over here to apologize for his behavior. I'm quite embarrassed by it. If he's been mean to anyone, then he gets whatever is coming to him.

Lucky: You know he's dating my sister, right? That's how he knows about me.

Mr Garrett: Jennifer Jefferson is your sister? Surprising, cause if I didn't know about this, then I would have thought you come from two different families.

Lucky: Is that a good or bad thing?

MR Garrett: A good thing. Now, go to your next class.

Lucky speeds out of his class and hurries to her Physics class. In Spanish class and Lucky couldn't wait to talk to Peppermint.

Lucky: Man, I couldn't wait to talk to you. A lot has happened yesterday.

Peppermint: How's your nose?

Lucky: My dad is taking me to the doctor, this weekend, to get a closer look at it and stuff.

Peppermint: Good. So, what all happened yesterday?

Lucky: I told dad, about what Jenny did to my nose, he believed me. Then Jenny shows up and starts lying and dad could just tell. He suddenly started spanking her and I wanted to laugh.

Peppermint: I told you that there would be karma.

Lucky: I think my dad is having a midlife crisis, cause he asked mom for a divorce and wants her and Jenny to move out of his house.

Peppermint: Well, a mid-life crisis usually happens with middle-aged men. You do know what a mid-life crisis is, right?

Lucky: Only what I've seen on tv, but not seen in real life.

Peppermint: Your dad is having an emotional identity and self-confidence crisis. Your dad must have regretted something in his past and he'll make irrational decisions to correct that mistake, like a divorce and evicting your sister.

Lucky: I wonder what he regretted, that he had to act like a totally different person.

And then starts whispering to Peppermint.

Lucky: Is it normal to have sexual fantasies about Callum? Especially, since I haven't known him for that long.

Peppermint: You must be really horny, so I guess it's normal.

During lunch, Lucky gets to sit next to Peppermint.

Peppermint: There's something I haven't told you, yet. Remember two days ago, that I told you that Chance and I had sex?

Lucky: What have you not told me?

Peppermint: That I'm pregnant and when I told Chance, I was surprised he didn't freak out.

Lucky: How far long are you?

Peppermint: I'll be thirteen weeks tomorrow. We did it around the last day of school.

Lucky: Have you told anyone else, besides me and Chance?

Peppermint: Adria, but she hasn't told anyone.

Lucky: Ever wonder how your parents are gonna react?

Peppermint: Ever since I took a pregnancy test, all the time.

Lucky: Like any parent, they would end up freaking out.

Peppermint: No kidding.

After lunch, Lucky is in the lobby and approached by Dandy

Dandy: Lucky, we need to talk.

Lucky looks around before answering Dandy.

Lucky: About what? That you told everyone that I had sex with you? You are horrible.

Dandy: I didn't spread that rumor. And besides, you weren't the only one at that pep rally. Anyone could have made assumptions and spread those rumors.

Lucky: So, are you here to clear your name or something?

Dandy: That, and I was hoping we could go out.

Lucky: Hello?! I have a boyfriend and he could probably kick your butt if he knew you were hitting on me.

Dandy: Well, let him try, cause I always get what I want.

And then Dandy walks away. Lucky is feeling disgusted by the thought of anything Dandy. Following Dandy down the hall, he is approached by Adria.

Adria: If Lucky doesn't want you, I'll go out with you.

Dandy: (confused) Who are you and how you know Lucky?

Adria: I'm a friend of hers and her boyfriend is my brother.

Dandy: Your Callum's sister? I didn't know he had a sister.

Adria: You do, now. So, would you settle for me?

Dandy checks her out and is impressed.

Dandy: I sure would, but this weekend and Jenny can't know about this.

Adria: My lips are sealed.

After last class, Lucky is at her locker and is approached by her sister, Jenny.

Jenny: We need to talk?

Lucky: About what?

Jenny: Why does my boyfriend wanna sleep with you?

Lucky: That's a good question. You should ask him.

Jenny: I certainly don't know what you have that I don't.

Lucky: Uh, I guess he needs a conquest, but don't worry. I'm not attracted to Dandy. You got nothing to worry about. At least from me.

Jenny changes the subject.

Jenny: And why you think mom and dad are getting a divorce?

Lucky: Dad's having a midlife crisis. It would be best if we just stayed out of his way until he's no longer in crisis.

Jenny: I can always move in with May. She's like a sister to me.

Lucky: Well, you had a sister and you blew it.

Jenny scoff and struts away.

Lucky comes home, sees her dad sitting at the table and approaches him. He appears to be signing some papers.

Lucky: How's your midlife crisis going, dad? Signing divorce papers?

Kenny: It's much more complicated, than that.

Lucky: Then tell me, so I can understand.

And then she sits down across from him.

Kenny: From the moment I went to college, up until now, I did some things I wish I could go back and do over, but I can't.

Lucky: Like what?

Kenny: I met your mother, on campus and we only got married, cause she got pregnant with Jenny.

Lucky: Do you regret me and Jenny?

Kenny: You, no, but Jenny? Three years ago, your mother came home drunk and admitted that she slept with someone else, while we were dating. So the next day, I got a paternity test done, on Jenny and the results felt like a kick in the nuts.

Lucky: So, is Jenny my sister?

Kenny: Half sister. For eighteen years, I raised someone else's kid.

Lucky: (curious) Did you do a paternity test on me?

Kenny: I was thinking irrationally, so yes and I'm relieved that we match 99.9 percent.

Lucky, also relieved, gives her father a hug and looks back at him.

Lucky: (confused) So, why wait this long for you and mom to get a divorce?

Kenny: I filed the divorce papers, months ago, Lucky. I knew how long it took for the papers to get finalized and once they were, I told Stacy to move out.

Lucky: What about alimony?

Kenny: Your mother and I signed a prenup, which I made sure of, cause she isn't get anything from me.

LUCKY: I can't believe that mom hurt you that badly.

KENNY: I don't wanna say anything bad about your mother. Despite our separation, you can still have a relationship with her.

Then Lucky continues to hug her dad, for support and comfort.

Friday, September 16th. At school, Lucky is approached by Callum in the lobby.

Callum: I was hoping to catch you before first period.

Lucky: Good. I'm happy to see you, too.

Callum: I realize that we haven't gone out on a date, yet, so I figured we can go out tomorrow night?

Lucky: Can I ask, "why not tonight"?

Callum: I had plans to hang out with my guy friends tonight. But tomorrow, we can go out. What do you think?

Lucky: Yeah, sure.

Callum: Any particular place?

Lucky: I never been on a date before, so surprise me.

Callum: Awesome. I'll see you later.

And then they part ways and got to their classes. Lucky needs this happiness to distract her from her parents' divorce.

In Speech & Debate class, Jenny is sitting next to and talking to her friend, May.

Jenny: May, can we talk about something?

May: Sure. You can tell me anything.

Jenny: My parents are getting a divorce and I need a place to stay. Can I live with you?

May: Why are your parents getting a divorce? And why me?

Jenny: My dad's going through some midlife crisis and I always thought of you as a sister, so why not be sisters?

May: Not that I mind sharing a room with a friend, but do you already have a sister?

Jenny: That freckled-face dork? I don't think so. I don't see how we have the same parents, cause she isn't pretty.

May is thankful to have a brother, but also saddened and annoyed at Jenny's loss of reality.

May: Well, let me think about it. And you know what my parents might say, since you are going out with my brother.

Jenny: I'm sure they will be fine with it.

In Spanish class, Peppermint and Lucky have a conversation before lunch.

Peppermint: So, how are things going with you? You find out why your dad's in a funk?

Lucky: Yeah, a lot of things wrong in his life. Mostly, my mom.

Peppermint: Your mom? That's weird. Why?

Lucky: Mom and dad got married, cause mom got pregnant with Jenny. Three years ago, dad found out through a paternity test, that Jenny isn't his daughter. It upset him enough to consider filing for divorce in advance.

PEPPERMINT: I can't believe that your mom cheated on your dad. That's just awful.

Lucky: Don't I know it.

That's when Ms Anderson comes in the room.

Ms Anderson: (in Spanish) Okay students. I hope you finished yesterday's homework and would you please open up your books.

Lucky rolls her eyes, wishing she understood her teacher by now.

Then during lunch, Lucky is back to sitting with Adria.

Adria: Could you believe that it's the weekend already?

Lucky: I know, right? I can't wait for tomorrow.

Adria: Why?

Lucky: Your brother asked me on a date.

Adria: That's good.

Lucky: It would be a nice distraction from my parents being divorced.

Adria: Wait, what? Why?

Lucky: My dad's going through a midlife crisis.

Adria: That's not a good reason for a divorce. I guess people have them when they are unhappy with something.

Lucky: My mom cheated on dad.

Adria: That's not always good.

During Construction class, Callum just happens to share a class with Daniel and Wyatt.

Wyatt: So, when are gonna score with this Lucky chick?

Dandy: As soon as I get her away from everyone, I'll bang this chick in my car and tell everyone how easy it was to get into her panties.

Wyatt: That's it, huh?

Dandy: I also gotta brag about how good she is in the sack.

Annoyed Callum turns around and confronts Dandy and Wyatt.

Callum: Why don't you two shut up and stop talking trash about my girlfriend. You totally knew I was standing here.

Dandy: I can talk about whoever I like, so don't tell me shut up and mind your business, dawg.

Callum: You're asking to get your ass kicked?

Dandy: No, but if I fuck your girlfriend, I'll let you have her panties as a momentum.

That's when Callum tackles Dandy to the floor. Other students gather around, as Dandy tries to fight off Callum.

Callum: I'll kick your ass, white boy.

Callum happens to be within reach of a permanent marker and grabs it off the desk. He uses is to draw a giant penis on Dandy's forehead.

Dandy: Get off of me.

When Callum let's Dandy rise to his feet, Wyatt makes a comment to Dandy.

Wyatt: (laughing) Don't sweat it, Dandy. Callum just wanted to give you his autograph.

That's when the rest of class starts laughing at Dandy, as soon as they could see what Callum put on his face.

Dandy: (to Callum) I fucking hate you.

Callum: Good, now stop messing with my girlfriend.

At the Farley's, Rae is outside and hanging clothes on the clothesline, little Brian on the porch.

Rae: Mrs Sterling?

Rae is approached by a colored, middle-aged woman, MONICA STERLING, who also lives in the trailer park.

Monica: Mrs Farley, I thought I come by with some stuff, especially for Peppermint.

Rae: She's at school. What kind of stuff?

Monica: I got some baby clothes she can sort through. As you know, my kids are now in school and it would be a shame to just this stuff out. Now, Peppermint has clothes when she has her baby.

Rae: Well, that's very kind of you. I'll let her know that you stopped by.

Monica: Must be excited to be a grandmother, huh? I mean, I know she's young, but I know you would help her out. You know, I was mad at Chance at first, but then being mad doesn't solve anything.

Rae: Yeah, I see what you mean.

Monica: If you ever have a baby shower, just let me know, okay? I might bring more stuff.

Rae: Sure, no problem. And thanks for the stuff.

Just as Monica walks off, Rae is too upset to be hanging up any more clothes. Instead, she grabs the box of baby clothes and heads inside her home. Rae throws the box down on the floor, plops down on the couch and starts crying. Little Brian just climbs up on the couch and hugs his mom.

BRIAN: Why you crying, mommy?

Rae: I'm gonna be a grandma.

Rae just conintues crying and Brian, just at age three, is confused.

Brian: Ugh! Grown-up problems.

Then little Brian hugs his mom again.

At Kenny's Law office on Main Street, TOVA BENNETT (age 21) comes into his office, now working as his Intern.

Tova: Is there anything I can get you, boss?

Kenny: Can we just sit and talk for a moment?

Tova: Yeah, sure.

Tova closes the door and sits next to Kenny on his office couch.

Kenny: Tova, do you have any romantic feelings for me?

Tova: Is that a trick question? You're my boss.

Kenny: I'm gonna be honest with you. Ever since you became of age, I started having these feelings for you and I'm hoping you feel the same way.

Tova: What does your wife think about these feelings?

Kenny: She doesn't care, cause we're divorced.

Tova: Not because of me, I hope.

Kenny: Of course, not. She cheated on me and we don't get along anymore.

Tova: And you two were together for a while. Too bad, on her part, cause you seem like a decent guy.

KeNNY: I was only her sugar daddy, Tova. I think what attracted her to me, once she found out about my wealth and my parents' political status.

Tova: Please don't give her any alimony, if she's really a gold-digger.

Kenny: Tova, once I found out that Jenny wasn't my daughter, I had to do a ton of paperwork. I took Stacy off the deed to the house, I redid my will, so Lucky gets everything and filed the divorce papers.

Tova: Where's there a prenup?

Kenny: Believe it or not, your father was my Best Man and he's the one that suggested the pre-nup.

Tova: I like a man, who plans for the future and to be honest, I always wanted to date an attorney.

Kenny: And not because I have money, right?

Tova: I want you for your looks and personality, Kenny. Not your wallet.

Kenny: Good, cause gold-diggers turn me off.

Kenny surprisingly kisses Tova, but the chemistry had them wrapping their arms around each other, then breaking for a breather.

Tova: I gotta warn you, Kenny. I've been raped six years ago and I'm worried about getting triggered about sex.

Kenny: I won't hurt you, Tova and I promise that I'll be sensual with you.

Tova: Damn, you're so hot when you talk sensual.

Kenny: You should come by my house tonight and I'll cook.

Tova: I'll be happy to set the table.

And they kiss again.

When Peppermint came home with Sugar and Tommy, it was Peppermint that sees her mom on the couch and sits beside her.

Peppermint: Mom, there's something I should tell you.

Rae: I know you do.

Peppermint: Then, you should hear it from me. You see, Chance and I had this one special moment and...

Rae: (interrupting) How far long are you?

Peppermint: Thirteen weeks.

Rae couldn't help, but slap her daughter across the face, startling Pepper.

Rae: (angry) You're seventeen years old! Now, look at you! And what special moment? Sharing a milkshake on his momma's couch? If I was your father, I would whoop your ass.

Tommy had come in, just to see what the commotion was.

Tommy: What's going on?

Rae: Your sister got herself knocked up by Chance.

Tommy: He has no business, having sex, without a condom.

Rae: How you feel about all of this?

Tommy: I would kick his ass.

Peppermint: Please don't hurt him. I really like him.

Tommy doesn't listen and rushes out the front door. Peppermint cries in her hands and her mother not feeling any sympathy for her.

A few minutes later, a knock is heard and Mitchell answers the door. It's Chance Sterling, with a rose in his hand and she isn't happy to see him.

Chance: Can I talk to Peppermint?

Mitchell: Oh look, it's the kid who knocked up my daughter.

Chance: I love your daughter and I'm not gonna run off when the baby gets here.

Rae also comes to the door.

Rae: Tommy is looking for you and wants to kick your ass.

CHANCE: Oh really?

Mitchell: (to Chance) You should be more worried about me kicking your ass.

Chance: That's understandable and a fair reaction.

Mitchell: Are you fast, boy?

Chance: What kind of question is that?

Rae: You better run, Chance.

Chance starts running and Mitchell takes off after him. Rae watches Mitchell run after Chance. Peppermint comes to the door.

Peppermint: Was that Chance? Is dad really gonna hurt him?

Rae: Scare him, dear, but not hurt him.

Peppermint: I hope not. I love Chance.

Rae rolls her eyes at the thought of young love.

Rae: You love him now, cause you're pregnant, but once that baby comes, Chance will be gone.

Peppermint: How would you know?

Rae: Not all men can take the responsibility, of being a father and Chance is still a child.

Peppermint: But, Chance wants to be a father.

Rae: I'm sure he didn't mean, right now. If he did, he's trying not to freak out.

Peppermint: Is it okay if I freak out?

Rae: Go right ahead.

Before she does, Mitchell comes back, out of breath.

Rae: So, did you catch Chance?

MITCHELL: No, but I have to admit, that kid is fast.

PEPPERMINT: At least you didn't hurt him.

MITCHELL: I wasn't gonna hurt him, Pepper. His scrawny ass ain't worth going to jail.

Peppermint feels a relief and hugs her dad. Mitchell hugs her back.

At the Jefferson's, Lucky had come home and hears voices in the kitchen. She is astounded to see her dad kissing another woman, which happens to be Tova. Lucky coughs to interrupt them.

Kenny: Lucky, you are home.

Lucky: I live here and that's not mom.

Kenny: No, this is Tova Bennett and my Intern.

Tova: Nice to meet you, Lucky. Your father speaks nice things about you.

Lucky has just become very skeptical of Tova, especially when she shows up after her parents divorce.

Lucky: I know who you are. You're Peppermint's cousin, so you can cut the Intern crap. So, how long were you two going at it?

Kenny: Now, Lucky?

Tova puts a hand up, wanting a chance to speak.

Tova: You have every right to be concerned and I know how this looks. I have a habit of bad timing.

Lucky: So, how long have you two been together?

Tova: It just sorta happened, I swear and it's your father's idea.

Kenny: I know this is sudden, Lucky and I know it will take some time to get used to.

Lucky: It sure will, but for now, I have homework to do.

And then Lucky goes upstairs to do her homework. She couldn't wait to tell Peppermint about this.

Saturday, September 17th. Lucky is laying on her bed and texting her friend, Peppermint from her phone.

Lucky (text): Peppermint, guess what? I came home and my dad has a new girlfriend. And get this, it's Tova. Other than that, I hope you had a fun date and tonight will be my first date with Callum.

By the afternoon, Lucky gets a text back from Peppermint.

Peppermint (text): My cousin is dating your dad? That was quick for your dad, replacing your mom so quickly. And my date went really well. We went to the mall and just walked around. There was no good movies to see, so we just walked around and checked out some of the stores. Where is Callum taking you?

Lucky (text): Not sure on where Callum is taking me. I told him I wanted to be surprised. And thanks for telling me that there are no good movies showing. You know, just in case Callum takes me out to go see a movie.

Peppermint (text): You're welcome.

At the Farley's and at the table, Mitchell and Rae have a long talk with Peppermint.

Rae: (to Peppermint) You know what this is about, right?

Peppermint nods.

Mitchell: Why the fuck were you having sex so young? What's the rush?

Peppermint: It was in the moment.

Rae: (sarcastic) He's a real catch, isn't her, dear.

Mitchell: Yeah, I can picture a black grandchild. And no, that wasn't a racist remark.

Rae facepalms at her husband's remark.

Peppermint: One time, we didn't use a condom and I didn't think I could get pregnant right away.

Rae: It only takes one time, when you're not thinking about it.

Mitchell: So, now what? Do you guys think that there won't be any responsibility?

Rae: He's right. Where you think the financial support is gonna come from? Taking care of a born requires lots of clothes, diapers, a crib, baby wipes, breast pump, a car seat, prenatal visits. That's not cheap.

Mitchell: That baby's needs will come before yours. Lot's of crying, feeding, spit up, diaper changes, teething. What are you gonna do when the baby gets sick?

Rae: I really hope he contributes. At least, financially and I mean with the hospital bills.

PEPPERMINT: (confused) Just the hospital bills?

Rae: Since you both are teenagers and still in high school, I think it would be best if you give the child up for adoption.

PEPPERMINT: (outraged) I don't think Chance would go for that.

Rae: Oh, he would and his parents will agree. You think he would give up his free time and basketball to take care of a baby? Besides, I don't think you can handle a baby while you're in school.

Mitchell: A lot of pregnant teens drop out of school, after they have their baby and that's not gonna happen with you.

Peppermint rolls her eyes, upset and annoyed at her parents.

Rae: Pepper, you may not like the idea of adoption now, but you'll thank me and your father later.

MITCHELL: If it helps, there is an open adoption option, if you and Chance wanna keep in touch with the baby and adoptive parents.

Peppermint calms down and is now relaxed.

PEPPERMINT: I like the open adoption thing.

Mitchell: That's a relief, cause you both are seventeen and need to be teenagers, not parents.

At the Jefferson's, Lucky is in her room and while playing games on her phone, she is distracted by the loud noise that could be coming from her dad's room.

Tova (O.S.): (moans) Oh, Kenny. Oh, Kenny.

Lucky cringes, as it is now hard to concentrate and hides her head under her pillow to muffle the sound.

Tova (O.S.): (moans) Oh, Kenny. I want you inside me.

Still cringing, Lucky just puts on her headphones and listens to her music.

int. living room - evening

That evening, Kenny hears a knock on the door and answers it. It's Callum and Kenny is surprised to see him.

Kenny: Can I help you?

Callum: I'm Callum Sterling, Lucky's boyfriend. I'm here to take out on a date.

Kenny is quite taken by the tall, black man at his doorstep.

Kenny: I wish I knew about this date. What grade are you in?

Callum: I'm a Senior and on the basketball team.

That's when Lucky starts coming down the stairs, smiling at Callum as he stands in the doorway.

Kenny: Well, there is a curfew, so please be back by 10.

Callum: Sure thing, Mr Jefferson.

Lucky: Yes, dad.

After Kenny watches his daughter leave, he closes the door and makes it over to the couch, where Tova just happens to be sitting.

Tova: So, who was that?

Kenny: Callum, Lucky's first boyfriend and they're going out on a date.

Tova: What does he look like?

Kenny: Tall, black and plays basketball.

Tova: Nothing wrong with interracial dating, as long as he treats her right.

Kenny: Well, he better bring her back by 10. That's all I'm gonna say about that.

Tova: It's her first date, so relax.

Kenny: I'll try.

That same evening, Dandy shows up at the Sterling's doorstep to pick up Adria. Her mother opens the door to this strange man.

Monica: Yes?

Dandy: Mrs Sterling? I'm here to take your daughter on a date.

Monica: Date? And who are you?

Dandy: Daniel Garrett, but a lot of people call me Dandy.

Then Adria shows up at the front door and pleased to see Dandy.

Adria: Dandy, I see you made it.

Monica: Adria, I want you back by ten, young lady.

Adria: I will, mom.

Dandy: She'll be home safe, Mrs Sterling.

Adria leaves with Dandy's in his car. Driving on the road, Dandy starts off a conversation.

Dandy: You think your brothers would freak out if they saw us on a date?

Adria: Yeah, since they don't like you.

Dandy: And why did you want to go out with me?

Adria: You are clearly the hottest guy in school and I don't know if I like you, yet.

Dandy: By the end of the night, you will like me.

Adria: Where are we going?

Dandy: We're going up to Hooters in Colonie.

Adria: Gonna make me jealous with all the waitresses in tight shirts and mini shorts?

Dandy: I got a fake ID, so I can buy beer and the wings are the best.

Adria: You know I can't drink beer. I'm fifteen.

Dandy: Order a soda. I'm paying, anyways.

Then Dandy continues to drive Adria to their first date.


	3. Heat of the Moment

Chapter Three: Heat of the Moment

Still Saturday, September 17th. Dandy and Adria find a seat in the crowded restaurant. Sitting up on the high chairs, Adria looks around for the menu. A blonde WAITRESS approaches their table.

Dandy: Twelve piece buffalo wings, with fries.

Adria: Sure, that sounds good. And I'll have a Pepsi.

Dandy: I'll have your season beer, please.

Waitress: ID?

Dandy pulls out his fake ID and is surprised it works, as she gives him back his ID and says nothing, then walking away.

Adria: You really think that worked?

Dandy: She didn't say anything.

Adria: Maybe not, but she could have went to her manager.

Dandy: Of course not, cause I've gotten beer before.

Adria: Don't drink too much. You gotta take me home.

Dandy: Well, I would like a buzz.

That's when their order is placed on the table. They wait, til the waitress leaves, before talking again. Adria is impressed that Dandy got his beer and he takes a sip.

Adria: I'm impressed.

Dandy: Does your parents usually let you date at fifteen?

Adria: This is a first. I wasn't allowed to date in middle school.

Dandy: I would agree. Middle school boys are so immature.

That made Adria laugh. After they got done eating, they go back to his car and Dandy wants something from Adria.

Dandy: Wanna make out?

Adria: Are you serious?

Dandy: What do you wanna do?

Adria briefly looks between Dandy's legs.

Dandy: You wanna suck my dick?

Adria: It wouldn't hurt to try.

Close up on Dandy, smiling as he unzips his pants. Then he throws his head back, assuming Adria is pleasuring him orally.

Dandy: (moans) Oh, Lucky.

Adria isn't pleased, slaps him across the face.

Adria: Did you just call me "Lucky"?

Dandy: I'm sorry about that. I meant to say your name.

Adria: Oh, I see. You wanted to go out with her, so you settled for me. I get it, now.

Dandy: Can we still continue?

Adria: (repulsed) Heck, no. Take me home.

In Callum's car, Callum starts a conversation to break the silence.

Callum: Lucky, I'm curious. Why didn't you tell your dad much about me?

Lucky: My parents are divorced and my dad going through some midlife crisis. Be thankful that I brought you up at all.

Callum: Okay, why you bite my head off?

Lucky: I'm sorry. Like I said, family problems.

Callum: Speaking of problems, my brother is gonna be a dad at seventeen. Can you imagine that? My parents started off pissed, but they came around to accept it.

Lucky: I know. Pepper told me that she's pregnant.

Lucky changes the subject.

Lucky: So, where are we going? I know I wanted to be surprised, but I'd like to know, anyways.

Callum: Up to East Greenbush. I've been in the mood to go to Five Guys.

Lucky: Sounds like fun. Not a guys like to watch a pretty girl eat a greasy burger.

Callum: Well, I'm not all guys and I think all woman are entitled to a hearty meal, every now and then.

Lucky: Don't I know it.

Callum has decided to take Lucky to someplace decent for their first date. They wait in line and take their order by the CASHIER.

Cashier: Welcome to Five Guys. How would you like your order?

CALLUM: A cheeseburger with two patties, lettuce, tomato, pickles, grilled onion and ketchup.

LUCKY: (to Callum) Sounds good. (to Cashier) A cheeseburger with just one patty, lettuce, pickles, raw onion and ketchup.

Cashier: Any fries or drinks?

CALLUM: Yeah, a large order of fries and two medium drinks.

CASHIER: That will be $23.27. (shouts to the cooks) Three patties!

Callum gets out his wallet, gives the cashier some cash, gets some change back and two paper cups.

LUCKY: This is a great date already.

CALLUM: You're welcome.

LUCKY: Well, you are truly a gentleman.

Then Lucky just smiles at Callum.

It's 10 PM and Lucky is just getting home. On the front porch, Callum drops her off to say their "goodnights".

Lucky: I really want us to do this again.

Callum: Next weekend, babe.

And just as he leans in for a kiss, Kenny opens the door.

Kenny: 10:01, you two.

Lucky: Really, dad?

Callum: Goodnight, Mr Jefferson. (to Lucky) Goodnight, sexy.

And then kisses her on the lips and waves to them both. Lucky blushes as she walks passed her dad and he stops her before she goes upstairs.

Kenny: Where did you two go?

LUCKY: Five Guys in East Greenbush.

Kenny: You really like him, don't you?

Lucky: Yep, I do.

Lucky smiles and then goes upstairs. She just had her first kiss and she's riding on cloud nine.

Monday, September 19th. Lucky couldn't wait to talk to Peppermint about her weekend.

Peppermint: So, how was your date with Callum?

Lucky: He took me to Five Guys, which I didn't mind.

Peppermint: I love Five Guys. They have really good burgers.

Lucky: I know and after he took me home, he kissed me.

Peppermint: Your first kiss? How was it?

Lucky: I was smiling and on cloud nine all night.

Peppermint: That's good.

That's when, the tone rings, to go to the first class of the day. In History class, Mr Garrett enters the classroom, just as Lucky opens up her binder and textbook.

Mr Garrett: Okay, students. I want last Friday's homework, passed forward and handed to me.

After he collects all the homework, he directs everyone to open up their textbooks and starts lecturing on the next section. At the end of class and Mr Garrett gives out the next homework assignment.

MR Garrett: That's it for today, so answer section questions and I expect the written homework by tomorrow.

The class sighs, as the bell rings and everyone gets up to leave. Lucky is approached by Mr Garrett.

MR Garrett: Miss Jefferson, may I ask, is everything okay at home?

Lucky: (confused) What do you mean?

Mr Garrett: My daughter tells me that your sister needs a place to stay and that happens to be my place and living with May and Dandy.

Lucky: Well, my parents are divorced, so I guess Jenny thought she wanted to move out.

Mr Garrett: Well, tell your sister, that it's not gonna happen. She is, clearly, mentally unstable and a sociopath. I don't need any problems in my own home. I get enough from my own two kids.

Lucky: That's very understandable. I'll talk to her.

And then Lucky leaves the room, shaking her head. She couldn't believe what she just heard about Jenny.

During class change, Jenny has found Lucky at her locker, but Lucky is annoyed.

Jenny: Lucky, can we talk?

Lucky: About what? Mr Garrett not letting you move in with your best friend?

Jenny: Mom and dad have to work it out. I don't know how long I could stand to live in a motel with mom.

Lucky: Uh, good luck with that, cause dad already has a new girlfriend.

Jenny: You gotta be kidding me? A girlfriend already?

Lucky: Dad moves pretty fast.

Jenny: But, I need a place to stay.

Lucky: Good luck with that.

Jenny: Why won't you help me out?

Lucky: I got plenty of reasons. You hate me as a person, you humiliate me at school, you humiliate my friends, you get me in trouble at home and should I continue? I say that Karma isn't done with you, yet.

Jenny stomps her feet, in anger, just as Lucky walks away and heads to her Spanish class. In Spanish class, Lucky just couldn't wait to tell Peppermint all about it.

Lucky: You're not gonna believe what just happened.

Peppermint: A lot must have happened in the last four periods, huh?

Lucky: My sister wanted my help. You see, after mom and dad split, my mom and Jenny are living in a motel. Jenny is tired of it and wants our parents to get back together, so she could have her room back. You think I should have helped her?

Peppermint: First, what did you tell her?

Lucky: I gave her a list of reasons why I wouldn't and that Karma is finally knocking on her door. Maybe, if she wasn't so mean to me, it would be a different story.

Peppermint: True, but if she wasn't a total cunt, things would be better for her.

Lucky: I also told her that dad has already moved on, so no chance of him wanting to get back with mom.

Peppermint: Yeah, he moved onto my cousin. Good for them, since they are both adults, despite the age gap.

Lucky: Yeah, him being forty-three to her being twenty-one.

Peppermint changes the subject.

Peppermint: Girl, I got some exciting news for you.

Lucky: About what?

Peppermint: Not sure if I told you, but I told my parents that I'm pregnant and they're like disappointed in me. I ended up getting this big lecture about how irresponsible I am.

Lucky: At least you told them.

Peppermint: That's true and they also suggested adoption.

Lucky: How you feel about that?

PEPPERMINT: To be honest, I think adoption is best, cause there's still stuff I wanna do.

Lucky: True and there's plenty of time to have children.

PEPPERMINT: Amen to that.

Last period and in the weight room. Dandy is having a conversation with his two friends.

Wyatt: So, you screwed Lucky Charms yet, Dandy?

Dandy: No, but I got a taste of forbidden chocolate, on Saturday.

Tommy: (confused) Huh? Who did you sleep with?

Dandy: Callum's sister, Adria. I took her out to Hooters, we got in my car and made out like crazy.

Tommy: How old is Callum's sister?

Dandy: She's a Freshman and I wasn't complaining.

Wyatt: If you can still get two cherries for the price of one, the Dance Team tryouts are after school. Lucky will be there.

Dandy: Let's just hope that Callum isn't.

After school, Lucky and LIZZIE (age 17) meet up with her Dance Team captain, APRIL (age 18).

April: You ladies know how to spot good dancers?

Lucky: Sure.

Lizzie: We know what to look for.

April: You ladies are my co-captains, so stay sharp.

Lucky and Lizzie, feel honored, to have such a title and trustworthy for tryouts.

Tova: (thinks to herself) This oughta be good.

April makes an announcement with those ladies who came to try out.

April: Okay, everyone who's here for tryouts, we are about to begin. Please come onto the floor, so we can begin.

That's when eight girls come off the bleachers. Lucky and Lizzie guide them on where to stand, so no one bumps into each other.

April: We're gonna show you ladies a routine and see if you can follow, okay?

The music starts, then both Lizzie and Lucky dance alongside April. Dandy and his friends are watching from a distance.

Tommy: Dandy, I don't see any Callum in the gym.

Dandy: I'm quite aware of that.

Wyatt: This could be your only chance, so go for it.

Dandy wastes no time and starts approaching Lucky. Lizzie notices Dandy and taps Lucky on the shoulder.

Lizzie: Jockstrap Dandy heading your way, Lucky.

Lucky: This loser needs to get a clue.

That's when the well-dressed Dandy is standing in front of Lucky.

Lucky: What do you want, Dandy? I'm in the middle of tryouts, so beat it.

Dandy: Callum isn't here, I see. Maybe I can finally ask you to go out with me.

Lucky: In your dreams, pretty boy. I would rather eat soap, than go out with you.

The other girls are laughing at Dandy's failures. That's when Dandy pushes Lucky to the floor and April defends Lucky.

April: Don't try anything stupid, Dandy. You hurt any of my girls, you answer to me and the Principal.

Dandy: (to April) Do everyone a favor and just go away. My business is not with you.

April: Excuse me? I have tryouts.

Dandy puts his hand up at April, ignoring her.

Dandy: (to Lucky) I ain't leaving, til you go out with me.

Lucky had rose to her feet and she swiftly kicks Dandy in the balls, in defense. Dandy falls to the floor and the girls start laughing.

Lizzie: That's what you get.

Even Dandy's friends are laughing and had the whole thing recorded on their phones.

Lucky: Then, how about that for an answer?

April is amazed by this.

April: Lucky, where did that come from? Not sure why you didn't do it sooner.

Lucky: Now that, that's over, let's get back to tryouts.

April: Well said and well done.

Wyatt and Tommy approach Dandy with their camera phones, trying not to laugh at his failures.

Dandy: Turn those fucking cameras off. You don't dare share this with no one.

Wyatt: Is it okay if we laugh?

Dandy: Not if you wanna get kicked off the football team. I'm captain, you know.

Wyatt and Tommy walk off, laughing anyways.

At the Jefferson's, Lucky arrives home. Her father and Tova are waiting for her in the living room.

Kenny: You're home a little late.

Lucky: Sorry about the delay in the Dance Team tryouts. Jenny's boyfriend was harassing me, so kicked him in the ba..

Lucky stops herself from finishing her sentence.

Kenny: Excuse me? Should I be worried?

Lucky: He had it coming.

And then Lucky runs upstairs with a smile on her face, feeling good about defending herself. Kenny faces Tova.

Tova: I wish I could defend myself when I was her age.

Kenny: Yeah, but kicking someone in the nuts, makes me worry.

Tova: If it helps, I'll talk to her.

Kenny: Be my guest.

Tova: Now, when I go upstairs, which room is hers?

Kenny: The first door on your left.

Tova goes upstairs. Lucky hears a knock on her door and opens it. She's surprised to see Tova.

Tova: You know, since I'm going out with your dad, I think we should talk.

Lucky: Sure. Come on in.

Lucky let's Tova into her room.

Tova: I'm sure you have lots of questions and I'll do my best to answer them. But first, I know how this looks. I don't wanna replace your mom and I think we can be friends.

Lucky: We never got to talk much, since Pepper told me about having you as a cousin.

Tova: I lived in Valatie and went to Ichabod Crane. Our fathers went to Law School together. My relation to Pepper, is her mom and my dad, being brother and sister.

Lucky: So, you knew my dad before you became an Intern?

Tova: Back in 2010, my dad hired your dad as my attorney, during an assault and rape case.

Lucky: (confused) Isn't your dad an Attorney? Why hire my dad?

TOVA: Conflict of interest. You see, my sister's boyfriend put me in his score book and raped me. Even worse, he made his two friends watch and record the whole thing.

Lucky: How did that case turn out?

TOVA: Alex Prince almost got away with serious jail time, cause my mom dropped the charges, but now both of them are in jail for a long time.

LUCKY: At least they're in jail. No good person should ever be victims of any crime.

Tova: I also swear to you, that I had no idea that your parents were divorcing, until he admitted his feeling for me, a few days ago.

Lucky: Well, I got news for you. I'm not as nice about this, unlike my mom and my sister. They will get territorial when they see you with my dad.

Tova: Oh, let them. I experienced worse, than an ex-wife and an temperamental teenager.

Lucky: Just warning you, that's all. They can be brutal with what they say.

Tova: And maybe I should tell you all the other embarrassing and funny stuff that happened while I was in school.

Lucky: Sure, that'll be fun.

And then Lucky gives Tova a welcoming hug.

At the Farley's, Chance comes by and sees Mitchell sitting on the porch and drinking a soda.

Chance: Mr Farley? Can I come in and talk to Peppermint?

Mitchell: Boy, do you know what time it is?

Chance: Time to talk to Peppermint, Pops.

Mitchell: Don't call me "pops". You knocked up my daughter. We're not friends.

Peppermint opens the door, excited to see Chance, runs up to kiss him. Mitchell rolls his eyes.

Peppermint: Why did you come over, Chance?

Chance: I have a video of Lucky kicking Dandy in the nuts. Wanna see?

Peppermint: Lucky kicked Dandy in the nuts? maybe he should wear his jockstrap at all times.

Mitchell: Getting kicked in the nuts isn't funny. What if it happened to you, Chance?

Chance: It didn't and that's why it's funny.

Mitchell rolls his eyes. Chance and Peppermint laugh.

Mitchell: (to Peppermint) Is dinner ready yet?

Peppermint: Yeah, I was gonna tell you, but then I saw Chance.

Mitchell: Well, you know what that means. Chance, go home.

Chance: You sure I can't eat with you all? Maybe I can get something to go, like fried chicken with gravy on the mashed potatoes.

Mitchell: (annoyed) Go home, Chance.

Chance: Yes, sir. See you tomorrow, Pepper.

Peppermint: Goodnight.

Peppermint waves at Chance and then runs up to her father.

Peppermint: He could have stayed for dinner.

Mitchell: Not enough chairs, now go inside.

Peppermint: Okay, dad.

Peppermint goes inside and her father follows.

At the Jefferson's and just before dinner, Tova has a chance to talk to Kenny about her talk with Lucky, in the kitchen.

Kenny: So, how was that talk with Lucky?

Tova: It went pretty well. She even hugged me.

Kenny: Well, you two are close in age and could be friends.

Tova: I told her that and she agreed. I also told her that I'm not replacing her mom.

Kenny: Well, it does mean a lot to me, for you two to get along.

That's when Kenny embraces her, holding her close to him.

Tova: I told her about our history and why you became my Attorney in a case. She seemed to be very compassionate about the whole thing.

Kenny: That's my daughter for you. So selfless and I'm proud of her for that.

Tova: You think we're meant to be?

Kenny: I couldn't imagine it any other way.

Kenny passionatly kisses Tova, which arouses them both. Tova hands fiddling with Kenny's belt buckle. Kenny grabs Tova's behind and lifting her on top of the island counter. Kenny starts kissing down her neck and her hands explore his back.

Tova: Kenny, I want this so badly.

Kenny: You'll always have me, Tova.

Kenny unzips the fly of Tova's pants, slips his hands inside to feel the bare skin of her hips. In one, swift motion, he yanks down her pants and panties. Tova lays back on the counter and her face as Kenny penetrates her vagina, with his penis. Kenny stands between Tova's legs, holding onto her hips for support, as he thrusts in and out of her vagina. Tova climaxes.

Tova: (moaning) Oh, Kenny! Oh, Kenny!

Kenny: (moaning) Oh, Tova! Oh, Tova! I'm coming!

Kenny continues to thrust, climaxes and ejaculates inside Tova's vagina. He's exhausted and rests on top of Tova, his penis still inside her. Tova is also exhausted and breathes heavily.

Kenny: Damn, that was good. You're fantastic, as always.

Tova, laying under Kenny and looks into his eyes.

Tova: So are you. Wanna finish making dinner for me?

Kenny: As soon as I catch my breath.

Kenny and Tova both laugh at the moment.

Tuesday, September 20th. At school and in the lobby, Jenny is confronted by Dandy, who isn't very happy.

Dandy: We need to talk.

Jenny: You don't look pleased. Did something happen to you?

Dandy: Yeah, your sister kicked me in the balls, so I'm pissed off.

Jenny: (folding her arms) And why would she do that? Oh, and you can cut the shit. I saw that YouTube video. You were hitting on her, during Dance Team tryouts and she kicked you in the nuts. To be honest, I find it funny.

Dandy: You're not gonna do anything to her?

Jenny: No, but here's what I think about our relationship. You can kiss my ass, cause it's over between us.

Dandy: About damn time, cause you're a crazy bitch and a cunt.

Jenny swiftly kicks Dandy in the crotch, she walks away, as Dandy falls to his knees and holds his crotch.

Surrounding people are laughing at him. He manages enough strength to rise to his feet and throw a screaming tantrum.

Dandy: (shouts) SHUT UP, IT'S NOT FUNNY! STUPID JENNY! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

Walking into History class, Lucky is approached by Peppermint.

Peppermint: So, word got around fast about you kicking Dandy Garrett in the crotch.

Lucky: It looks that way.

Peppermint: Well, it's up on YouTube and it's got a lot of likes and comments.

Lucky: Wait, it's on YouTube? How many likes are we talking about?

Peppermint: The whole school, pretty much. Apparently, Dandy's not liked by a lot of people.

Lucky: What about those who do like him? What do they have to say?

PEPPERMINT: Like his sister? Oh, she's not happy with you.

Lucky: I bet his dad won't be happy, either, since he is our teacher.

Peppermint: It might be awkward, that's for sure.

Mr Garrett enters the room and it was just awkward silence between him and Lucky. She made no eye contact with him, as she down in her seat.

Between classes, Dandy spots his sister at her locker and approaches her.

Dandy: May, you gotta help me.

May: Help you with what?

Dandy: I normally could take care of my own problems, but I need someone to stand in and doesn't have any balls.

May: Are you talking about that Lucky chick? Sure, I can take care of her.

Dandy: Can you take care of Jenny, too? I know she's your friend, but those Jefferson sisters have it out for my balls.

May: Wait, Jenny kicked you, too?

Dandy: Yeah, after she broke up with me.

May: Well, those Jefferson sisters have no idea on who they just messed with.

Distraught May slams her locker and walks with Dandy.

In Speech & Debate class, May isn't happy to see Jenny and not afraid to stand up to her.

May: Dandy told me that you broke up with him.

Jenny: And I kicked him in the balls, cause he called me a cunt.

May: And what was your sister's excuse?

Jenny: He was hitting on her.

May: So you're siding with that freak show? I thought we were friends.

Jenny: You gotta be the dumbest blonde I ever seen. Did you see that YouTube video of your brother hitting on my sister? I guess not. If you ask me, he deserved what he got, for trying to cheat on me.

May, at that moment, got mad enough to push Jenny out of her chair. Jenny had fallen to the floor and May stands over her.

May: Like you, I protect my family. Unless you wanna stay on the cheerleading squad, you gotta show me and my brother respect.

That's when the teacher, MS RUSSELL, approaches the situation.

Ms Russell: What's going on here?

Jenny: Ms Russell, May pushed me for no reason and threatened me.

Ms Russell: (to the class) Can anyone tell me if that's true?

No one wanted to stick up for them, cause apparently, neither are liked as much.

Ms Russell: Well since you both like to cause trouble, I'm writing you both up, for disrupting the class.

Jenny thought it was unfair, cause May got her in trouble. For now, Jenny would have to sit down and do nothing about it.

In Senior Writing class, Callum is at his seat and on his phone. He decides, to send a relationship request to Lucky on Social Media. That's when Callum is approached by Dandy.

Callum: What now, Dandy?

Dandy: Just wanna ask you something. Is Lucky really your girlfriend or are you fucking with me?

Callum: Boy, you got to be the dumbest jock in this school, cause you already knew about that.

Dandy: Maybe if you paid attention to your sister, should wouldn't have slept with me.

Callum: Say that again?

Dandy: Saturday night, while you were out with Lucky, your sister agreed to get on in the front seat of my car.

Callum: Dude, you are a fucking liar.

Dandy: You can always ask her, but she's gonna tell you different.

Callum: She's fifteen, you asshole.

Callum gets angry and pushes Dandy out of his chair, then stands up and starts shouting at him.

Callum: (angry) Don't you ever disrespect Adria like that. Next time you get in my face, you better talk about homework. And stay away from my girlfriend.

That's when the teacher, MR ARTIST, approaches the situation.

Mr Artist: What's going on here?

Dandy: (rising to his feet) It's cool, Mr Artist. Callum and I just blowing off some steam.

Mr Artist: Well, I got to write someone up, for class disruption.

Callum: You can write me up, Mr Artist. (to Dandy) At least I own up to my wrong doings.

Callum says, before going back to his seat. Dandy, however, goes back to sitting next to Wyatt.

Wyatt: Dude, Callum just kicked your ass.

Dandy: (smacking Wyatt upside the head) Dude, don't remind me.

Wyatt: What was that for?

Dandy: For being stupid and not having my back.

Wyatt: And me get in trouble, too? Forget it.

Dandy: You know, I'll think about that, when you need me to watch your back.

Dandy says to Wyatt, as the teacher begins the assignment. At the beginning of Spanish class, Lucky sits next to Peppermint.

Lucky: I wanted to tell you earlier, about your cousin.

Peppermint: So, what do you know about her?

Lucky: She's really nice. We talked yesterday and hugged. I got to hear her side of things and we just bonded, you know.

Peppermint: Yeah, we have it easy, compared to what she'd been through at just fifteen.

Lucky: I can't imagine that, that actually happens and there are worse people, than Jenny and Dandy.

Peppermint: Don't I know it.

At lunch, Lucky couldn't wait to hang out with Adria and Callum, who are sitting at the same table.

Lucky: So nice to see you two.

Adria: Yeah, we're good company. You should have seen what Callum did to Dandy.

Callum: (to Lucky) I knocked him on his ass, cause he was talking shit about my sister.

Lucky: He can't learn his lesson, can he? First I kick him where it counts and then he goes after my friends. So not right.

Adria: You know about that YouTube video?

Lucky: Yeah and it was funny, too.

Adria: Don't tell anyone, but I put it up. You see, Dandy did take me on a date on Saturday and then told his buddies that we slept together. We did nothing, so I'm getting back at him.

Lucky: I won't say a word, I promise.

Adria: And if anymore videos come up, you know nothing, understand?

Lucky: I know nothing.

Callum: Yeah, let him make an ass of himself for millions to see. It'll be hilarious.

That's when Jenny was reported to the office, cause Dandy had reported her for this morning's incident. She is interrogated by both Principal's, MR JOHN THORSEN and welcoming back MR MONTE PRINCE (age 51), as Vice Principal.

Jenny: Mr Thorsen, I don't get why I'm in trouble. I didn't start it.

Mr Thorsen: That's not what Daniel Garrett said.

Jenny: Well, he was hitting on my sister, while we were together and called me a cunt. I had a right to kick him where it counts.

Monte: Is there any proof?

Jenny: Yeah, there's a YouTube video of Dandy hitting on my sister and she let him have it. Don't know why she wasn't reported

Mr Thorsen: Lucky Jefferson? Yeah, she was the next to call in here. After I check out this video, I will determine a sentence.

Jenny: Just so you know, I'll be happy to take any punishment, as long as he gets some kind of punishment. I think it would be fair.

Mr Thorsen: Like I said, I'll have to see this video. You can go back to class.

Jenny gets up and leaves the room. Minutes later and Lucky shows up in the office.

Monte: You know why you're in here, Miss Jefferson?

Lucky: No, I don't.

Mr Thorsen: Well, Daniel Garrett has reported you, about what you did to him.

Lucky: Well did he forget to mention, that he pushed me to the floor, first? Plenty of witnesses. And all last week, he was bothering me, trying to get me to go out with him. I kept saying "no", cause I have a boyfriend and he said he always get what he wants.

Monte: Your sister was just in here, cause she also kicked him, this morning. She also said that there's a YouTube video, from yesterday, of Daniel Garrett bothering you.

Lucky: That's right. If anyone deserves punishment, it's him.

Mr Thorsen: After I see the video and talk to these witnesses, I will decide fair punishment. You can go back to class.

Lucky leaves the office.

Monte: I don't know about you, but I sense some deja vu.

Mr Thorsen: What are you talking about?

Monte: Maybe I should tell you about the time I taught at Ichabod Crane.

Mr Thorsen: Wasn't that like six years ago?

Monte: Yeah, but you never got protested out of your own classroom. I mean, my first period class walked out on me, cause the substitute teacher was more fun, than me.

Mr Thorsen: And how did you handle the walkout?

Monte: I confronted both the Principal and Vice Principal about it. Let's just say that I walked out of that school with no job and a bruised ego.

Mr Thorsen: Who ended up with your job?

Monte: The Vice Principal's son. I swear it was politics and favoritism.

Mr Thorsen: Well, you're here now and I promise not to fire you over something so petty.

Monte: Thank you, Mr Thorsen. It means a lot.

Then Mr Prince leaves the office. And then Lucky goes back to Spanish class and sits next to Peppermint.

Peppermint: What happened in the office?

Lucky: Dandy had the nerve to report me for kicking him in the balls. I swear, I think there's something mentally wrong with that guy.

Peppermint: Did you get to meet the new vice principal?

Lucky: Yes and his name is Mr Prince.

Lucky ponders that name for a moment.

Lucky: I swear I've heard that name before.

Peppermint: I'm sure that Tova has mentioned him.

Lucky: She only mentioned an Alex Prince. That can't be him in the office, cause he's in jail, right?

Peppermint: The Mr Prince you saw is Alex's father and I have met Alex six years ago. What an asshole.

Lucky: Well, Tova may not wanna hear who's the new vice principal, anyways. It might trigger what happened to her with his son.

Peppermint: Good point.

Peppermint changes the subject.

Peppermint: So you think if Jenny unfriends the Garrett's, she'll start treating you like a sister? I mean, they are the reason for the way she acts toward you.

Lucky: She's already looking for ways to redeem herself, since dad told her to move out, a week ago.

Peppermint: Maybe that swift kick in her butt made her see things clearly.

Lucky: I hope so.

Back in the Office, Dandy is called back into question, especially after the Principals had just seen the video.

Dandy: Mr Thorsen, I don't know why I'm doing in here, unless you're telling me the punishment of the Jefferson's.

Mr Thorsen: You would like that, wouldn't you? You see I talked to both of the ladies. Both say you had it coming.

Dandy: Why I deserved that is beyond me.

Mr Thorsen: I even saw the YouTube video. You pushed Miss Lucky to the floor, during Dance Team tryouts and she reacted in self defense. Miss Lucky also said you were harassing her for almost a week. As for Miss Jennifer, totally different circumstances.

Dandy: So, who's getting in trouble, here?

Monte: I see you're not denying that you were harassing Miss Lucky. Anyways, by the end of the day or sometime tomorrow, Mr Thorsen will call you three to the office and hand out fair punishments.

Dandy: Can I leave, now?

Monte: Yes, you can.

Then Dandy, upset, storms out of the office. In the gym, Dandy confronts both Tommy and Wyatt.

Dandy: Okay, which one of you two uploaded that video from the Dance Team tryouts?

Wyatt: What video?

Dandy: Don't play dumb with me. Someone uploaded a video of Lucky, when she kicked me in the balls and you two were the only ones with camera phones out.

Tommy: I thought it was funny.

Dandy: You idiot! It could get me in trouble.

Wyatt: Maybe you should have kept your mouth shut, instead of going to the office, to report those girls and maybe the Principal wouldn't have known about the video.

Dandy: You think you're so smart, huh?

Tommy: Just relax, pretty boy. You may get in trouble, but probably not as bad as the Jefferson sisters. I mean, they're the ones that kicked you in the nuts.

Dandy: I really hope you're right.

After school, in the lobby, Jenny confronts Lucky about what happened at the Principal's office.

Jenny: Lucky, can I ask you something? Did you get called to the office?

Lucky: About that, Dandy reported us and the Principal is investigating the situation.

Jenny: That asshat. What did you say?

Lucky: I told him about the video and that Dandy started the whole thing. What did you say?

Jenny: Pretty much the same thing. That asshole isn't gonna get away with this.

Lucky: Nice job on kicking him between the legs. He deserved it.

Jenny: Yeah, he did. Bastard wanted to break up with me and he called me a cunt.

Lucky: Maybe the Garrett's are not so great after all. You're so much better, than them.

Jenny: If Dandy gets away with this, I'm gonna be so pissed. You see, I know his Social Media login information and I could post something to get back at him.

Lucky: Maybe you should, but only if he gets away with trouble.

Jenny: And I don't know why I considered May as a sister. That bitch double-crossed me.

Lucky: Maybe you should have stuck with me, cause what kind of idiots turn you against your own flesh and blood?

Jenny: You think I can move back home?

Lucky: You have to ask dad. He's been awfully nice, lately.

Jenny: Cause he's got this new girlfriend, probably half his age and could make his dick dance. Am I close?

Lucky: You don't know how close you are. And she's also nice.

Jenny: She better be nice.

At the Jefferson's, Lucky comes home, but with Jenny by her side.

Kenny: Good, glad you're home. Jenny, what are you doing here?

Jenny: Seriously? I've changed and I can prove it.

Kenny: Oh really?

Lucky: I told her, that if she wanted to move back in, she would have to talk to you.

Kenny: Pointless, cause that may never happen.

Jenny: Are you serious? You have any idea on where mom and I are living? A freakin' motel room.

Kenny: And your mom hasn't found another sugar daddy by now? Too bad.

Jenny: You are so mean. Lucky said you were nice.

Lucky facepalms.

Kenny: Yeah, nice to those who deserve it.

Jenny notices, on her dad's laptop, that he was watching the Dance Team YouTube video and has questions.

Jenny: So, were you curious to see Lucky's performance?

Kenny: I had to see what the fuss was about. I kept hearing about it, at work and just had to see for myself.

Jenny: I wonder who put that video up. Probably one of Dandy's friends.

Kenny clicks on the username and sees a lot of videos. Videos from the pep rally and a recently uploaded video of Jenny kicking Dandy in the balls.

Kenny: (to Jenny) You too?

Jenny: He had it coming.

Lucky: Whoever uploaded that video, was standing that close and you didn't see anyone, Jenny?

Jenny: Sorry, I was too busy kicking him in the balls.

Then Lucky laughs at the tantrum he throws.

Jenny: Okay, now that's funny. What a crybaby and now everyone will see it.

Kenny starts laughing too, cause that video was just so funny. Jenny sees her dad in good spirits and takes advantage.

Jenny: Now, can I move back in?

Kenny: Only if you treat your sister with kindness and respect. If you can't do that, then forget about it. This "Sibling Rivalry" you started is bullshit and has to stop.

Jenny: Fine, whatever.

But after Jenny gets excited, she runs upstairs. This gives Lucky a chance to talk about what happened with the Principal.

Lucky: Dad, I think we should talk.

Kenny: About what?

Lucky: Dandy reported me and Jenny to the Principal's office today, about kicking him in the crotch, so we could get in trouble.

Kenny: Well, if anyone kicked me there, they'd be in trouble too.

Lucky: The Principal is looking into the situation, so I'm just telling you now, before the school calls and tells you my punishment.

Kenny: I'm glad you defended yourself, but kicking someone in that area, is wrong. If the school calls and tells me your punishment, I will ground you for a long time. No computer, no phone and no going out with friends. All you will be able to do is homework and chores.

Lucky: I understand.

Lucky hugs her dad and leaves the room.

Wednesday, September 21st. Lucky and Jenny, come into school and are both intercepted by Peppermint and Adria.

Adria: Lucky, guess what? I heard I just made the Dance Team. Is it true or the rumors are just rumors.

Lucky: Yeah, you're a pretty good dancer. Welcome to the Dance Team.

Adria gets excited and hugs Lucky.

Peppermint: That's great news, Adria. Maybe my sister can join, next year, cause she can dance too.

Lucky: We'll see what happens, Pepper.

Jenny, being self serving, demands the attention.

Jenny: (to Adria) Hello, I am over here. It is always "Lucky this", "Lucky that" and "poor Lucky". I'm sick of it. How about, "poor Jenny"? Dandy had the nerve to report me, even though it was his fault.

Peppermint: Cause, you are a bully. Thank goodness, someone reported you.

Adria: Jenny, not everything is about you. It's been about you for a long time. For once, let's talk about someone, beside you.

Jenny: (to Adria) So, you date my boyfriend and that makes everything okay?

Adria: Ex-boyfriend, so back off or get bitch-slapped.

Lucky: (lashes out) You spoiled, selfish bitch! I'm so sick of you always being the attention whore! I'm sick of having to listen to you whine about those who don't kiss your ass and now, you're living in a motel and you want everyone to feel sorry for you! And why should they? Since you treated them like shit! And forget about moving back in, cause you're a horrible person and I'm sick of taking your shit!

Everyone around them, just stands and sits in silence, til Jenny backhands Lucky so hard, that she falls to the side and hits the concrete floor.

JENNY: That's what you get, bitch!

Peppermint rushes over to her friend, who is rubbing her head and crying. Callum rushes through the crowd, hearing the commotion.

Callum: What the fuck happened?

Jenny: Your girl gave me attitude, so I knocked her out.

Callum: You're gonna get in so much trouble.

Jenny: Yeah, you wish.

Then Jenny flips her hair and struts off down a hallway. Callum looks down at Lucky, feeling worried.

Callum: Anything I can do for you?

Lucky: Yeah, make sure her punishment is worse, than mine.

Callum: I will try.

That's when Principal Thorsen comes to the scene.

Mr Thorsen: Sterling, do you have class?

Callum: Yes, I do. I'm heading there, now.

Mr Thorsen: Yes, you should.

And Lucky watches Callum, as he waves at her and then walks away. Principal Thorsen questions Lucky.

Mr Thorsen: Do I wanna know what happened?

Lucky: Yeah, my sister hit me so hard, I fell and hit my head on the floor.

Mr Thorsen: You go to the Nurse's office. I'll deal with your sister.

Peppermint helps her friend to the Nurse's office.


	4. Criminal Minds

Chapter Four: Criminal Minds

Still Wednesday, September 21st. Peppermint is late getting to class and Mr Garrett notices.

Mr Garrett: You're late, Miss Farley. Where's your friend, Miss Jefferson?

Peppermint: Uh, Lucky got hurt, so I made sure she got to the Nurse's office okay.

Mr Garrett: Well, I hope she'll be okay. What happened to her?

Peppermint: She was attacked by her own sister. Can you believe that?

Mr Garrett: Yes I can, now go find your seat.

Peppermint: Yes, Mr Garrett.

Peppermint quickly finds her seat and sits down. In the office, Dandy and Jenny are in the office, sitting across from Mr Prince, waiting for their punishment.

Dandy: (confused) Hey, where's Lucky?

Monte: Thanks to Miss Jenny, she's in the Nurse's office, so I might as well get to the punishments.

Dandy rolls his eyes. He's not gonna like what's coming next.

Jenny: Where's Mr Thorsen? You're not the Principal.

Monte: I'm Vice Principal and I have every right to punish you.

Jenny: Whatever.

Monte: Miss Jefferson, you assualted your sister, who may end up with a concussion. For that and adding to your assault on your ex, I say that's grounds for expulsion.

Jenny is outraged and Dandy starts laughing.

Jenny: You can't expel me. It's my first offense and since my dad is a lawyer, he can sue you for this.

Dandy: (laughs) The same dad who threw your ass out for being an ungrateful brat? Get real.

Jenny: Shut up, Dandy.

Monte is trying not to laugh.

Monte: Considering that you are a spoiled brat and considered a risk to harm another student, when nothing goes your way, expulsion felt like the right punishment for you.

Jenny: You don't even know me.

Monte: True, but I know your father, now get out of my office.

Jenny storms out of the office, leaving only Dandy to be punished.

Dandy: That went well. What's my punishment, Mr Prince?

Monte: Not as bad as Miss Jefferson's, so two days of detention for harassing and bullying Miss Lucky.

Dandy: Will Lucky get punished?

Monte: To be honest, I feel bad for what she had to go through to make a point, so her punishment will be the same as yours.

Dandy: Fine with me.

Monte: Good, now go back to class.

Dandy gets up and leaves the office.

In the lobby and before going back to class, she gets on her phone and hacks into Dandy's Social Media account. She posts a controversial confession.

Jenny (text): (posting as Dandy) I got Jenny expelled from school and now I'm gay for my friend, Wyatt. He's so hot and fuckable. I rather have dick, than Jenny's pussy. Feeling gay and proud.

Jenny gives herself a devious smile and walks back to class. During class change, May confronts her brother by his locker.

May: So, what happened in the Principal's office? Please don't tell me that you got in trouble.

Dandy: Yeah, I did and it wasn't fair.

May: No, it wasn't, cause you didn't do anything.

Dandy: I know, I know, but at least detention is better, than being expelled.

May: You were looking at expulsion?

Dandy: No, Jenny got expelled and her reaction was priceless.

May: What did Jenny do to get expelled?

Dandy: She nearly put Lucky in hospital, this morning and I kinda feel bad for her.

May: Well, she's a dumb bitch and needed to be kicked out of school.

Dandy closes his locker, giving his sister his full attention.

Dandy: Since Lucky was injured, she only got detention for two days.

May: I kinda feel bad for her, now.

Dandy: This is that moment, that we realized, that we became friends with the wrong Jefferson.

May: Don't I know it.

Both Dandy and May walk off to their next class. During lunch, Peppermint is relieved in glad to see Lucky, but with an ice pack on her head.

Peppermint: Are you gonna be okay?

Lucky: After some pain killers and this ice pack, the Nurse said I should got to the hospital, to make sure nothing is really wrong.

Peppermint: First your sister breaks your nose and now she nearly gives you a concussion. If I were you, you should press assault charges on her.

Lucky: I plan on doing just that.

Peppermint changes the subject.

Peppermint: By the way, this morning's lobby incident was posted on YouTube this morning. Same person who posted the other videos, by the way. I subscribed, so I can try and find out who this person is.

Lucky: If it helps, these videos are putting the right people in detention or suspended.

Peppermint: Please don't tell me that you got punished.

Lucky: Yeah, Mr Thorsen came to the Nurse's office and told me that my sister got a five day suspension and Dandy only got detention.

Peppermint: Detention with Dandy? Now that is punishment.

Lucky: Well, I got one day of detention, but that's whenever my head isn't hurting.

Peppermint: Well, at least the Principal cares.

Then the two friends continue to eat their lunch.

In Construction class, Dandy is walking into the room and all the students are laughing at him. Confused, he walks up to Wyatt, who has already seen the post and feels awkward around Dandy.

Dandy: Dude, what's going on? Why are people laughing at me?

Wyatt: Are you seriously asking that question?

Dandy: (looking around) What are you all laughing at?

Tommy taps him on the shoulder and shows him a recent Social Media post from his phone. Dandy reads it to himself and gets angry.

Dandy: (lashes out) I did not post this! I was hacked! I am not a fruit!

Other students continue to laugh at him. Dandy gets on his phone, deletes the post and changes his password.

Dandy (text): Ignore last post. I was hacked. I am not a fruit.

That afternoon, Lucky walks into class, for detention and sits down. She gets annoyed when Dandy gets up and sits next to her.

Lucky: Don't even talk to me, Dandy. It's your fault that we're both in here. And thanks to you, I'm gonna be grounded.

Dandy: Maybe I wanted you to myself. Ever thought about that?

Lucky: Get a clue, cause I'm not that into you.

Dandy: Yeah, but I'm into you and you can't kick me in here.

Lucky changes the subject.

Lucky: Ever wonder why there's humiliating YouTube videos of you? Anyone you did wrong lately?

Dandy: Probably the same person who hacked my Social Media account.

Lucky: Come again?

Dandy: Someone got on my Social Media, as me, saying that I was gay for my friend, Wyatt.

Lucky: (laughs) I don't think it's the same person, but I do know who hacked your Social Media.

Dandy: Who?

Lucky: Next time, make sure my sister isn't looking over your shoulder, when you log into your Social Media. She did it, cause she promised to hack your account if she got in trouble.

Dandy: That bitch. It's her fault she got expelled. No one told her to be violent.

Lucky: Jenny got expelled? Serves her right and now she will go to jail for a long time, cause I will get her charged with assault.

Dandy: I saw that video, so you do what you gotta do.

Lucky: For now, I just wanna get through detention and go to the hospital after.

Dandy: And you think that after you're better, we can be friends?

Lucky: Don't press your luck.

Dandy: Well, I had to ask.

At Kenny's law office, Kenny approaches Tova at the reception desk.

Kenny: Any messages for me, Tova?

Tova: A call from the high school. Jenny got expelled and Lucky got a day of detention.

Kenny: Expelled? Good thing she isn't my daughter.

Tova: That is so cold, Kenny.

Kenny: You don't know Jenny and my ex-wife, so I say whatever I like about them.

Tova: Good to know.

Tova states, as Kenny walks away and towards his office.

Riding a bike from school, Lucky notices no car in the driveway and the front door ajar. She nervously approaches the open door to see who's inside.

Stacy: Jenny, I got a call from the school, saying you got expelled? What did you do?

Jenny: It was all Lucky's fault and she gets away with everything. Even dad let's her get away with everything.

Stacy: That's not the Kenny, I know.

Jenny: Maybe it's dad's new home wrecker making him think with his dick. And do you have any idea on what it took to be nice, to Lucky, just to get back in this house? It's exhausting.

Stacy: Have you met this "home wrecker"?

Jenny: No, but Lucky has and she's okay with it.

Stacy: Backstabbing, little bitch. I never cared for Lucky anyways. She's as ugly as her father.

Jenny: Then why did you marry him?

Stacy: His money, cause he's too dumb to notice my infidelity.

Jenny: What are you saying, mom? Dad isn't my real dad?

Stacy: Not biologically. But, Kenny was dumb enough to believe you were his and married him for his money.

Jenny: And Lucky? Were you dumb enough to give him a prodigy?

Stacy: I had a moment of weakness, so yeah, cause I didn't want him to get suspicious of my affairs.

Jenny: Explains why I hated her for so long. Can you really explain to me what you're looking for?

Stacy: Kenny has lock box around here somewhere, cause he mentioned it had a register and bank card to a savings account.

Jenny: Savings account to what?

Stacy: To Lucky's college fund and thensome, so let's find it, run away together and find ourselves another sugar daddy.

Jenny: Yeah, cause we deserve it.

Lucky, hearing every word, leaves her backpack on the porch and just walks off with her phone and few dollars in her pocket.

Lucky ended up riding her bike to Stewart's, crying and approached by Peppermint and Chance. Both have an ice cream cone in their hands.

Peppermint: So nice to see you, Lucky. Chance and I were just getting ice cream.

Lucky: I think about running away from home. Can I live with you?

Peppermint: Not that I mind, but why?

Lucky: I came home, overheard mom and Jenny saying bad things about me, my dad and making plans to runaway with my dad's money.

Chance: Just call the police, saying someone broke into your house.

Lucky: I don't wanna get police involved.

Chance: If someone does you wrong, by committing a crime, call the police.

Peppermint: Call your dad, Chance. He's a cop and he can help.

Chance: He's still on duty, so sure.

Lucky: (nervous) Let me talk to him.

Chance: Sure.

Chance gets out his phone, dials his dad's number, who is OFFICER ELLIS STERLING and hands the phone over to Lucky.

Officer Sterling: (on the phone) Chance, this better be important, if you're calling me while I'm on duty.

Lucky: It's Chance's friend, Lucky Jefferson. I need to report a break in at 61 Woodbridge Avenue.

Officer Sterling: (on the phone) Any reason to believe that it's a break in?

Lucky: It's my house actually. You see, no one was home, the door was unlocked and I overheard two people talking about stealing my dad's money.

Officer Sterling: (on the phone) I'll grab another officer and be on my way.

Then Lucky gives Chance back his phone.

Lucky: Thank you so much. Peppermint, you have a great boyfriend.

Chance: Any friend of Pepper's is a friend of mine.

Lucky: I guess I should go back over to my house and wait for the police.

Peppermint: That'll be a good idea.

Lucky: See you tomorrow, Peppermint.

Lucky smiles and rides her bike back home.

Lucky stays hidden by the side of the house, just as two police car show up. Lucky watches as two police officers enter the house and approaches two other officers, OFFICER AMANDA and Officer Sterling.

Officer Sterling: Are you the one that reported a break in?

Lucky: Yes, officer. I'm Lucky Jefferson.

Officer Amanda: Where is your father, mam?

Lucky: On his way home from work, I hope. He's a Criminal Defense Attorney.

Two cops coming out of the house with Stacy and Jenny in handcuffs. Lucky acts surprised to see them.

Officer Sterling: Do you recognise these ladies, Miss Jefferson?

Lucky: Yes, the gold-diggers who are after my dad. Were they arrested for trespassing?

Officer Amanda: Since they don't live here, then yes.

From a distance, Stacy is giving Lucky an infuriating look, as police put her in the back of a police car.

The two officers continue to question Lucky.

Officer Sterling: When your father shows up, we will ask him some questions.

Lucky: Okay, sure.

Then a cars pulls into the driveway. Kenny and Tova exit the car, just as the two officers approach Kenny.

Kenny: (surprised) Can I help you officers?

Officer Amanda: Are you Mr Kenny Jefferson?

Kenny: What seems to be the problem?

Officer Sterling: Your daughter called me and reported a break-in. We found and arrested two ladies, who are now being taken down to the station.

Officer Amanda: Any reason why someone would break into your house?

Kenny: Not that I'm aware of. Guess it depends on who broke into my house.

Officer Amanda: Well, if you choose to press any charges, please come down to the station.

Kenny: Thank you officers.

The two police officers tip their hats, get into their car and leave. Lucky approaches both her dad and Tova.

Kenny: Lucky, can you please explain the police showing up at our house?

Lucky: Yes, dad. I came home to find mom and Jenny looking around the house, to find some mysterious lock box, so I called the police.

Tova: Oh my gosh. Kenny, your ex-wife just tried to rob you.

Kenny: Good thing she and Jenny didn't get very far and I will be pressing charges.

Lucky: Can you add assault charges to that?

Kenny and Tova notices Lucky rubbing her head and become concerned.

Kenny: What happened to you? Are you okay?

Lucky: Before Jenny got expelled, she pushed me down so hard, I hit my head on the concrete.

Tova: Then you should be taken to the hospital.

Lucky: No arguement here.

They walk back to the car, Kenny and Tova in the front seat and Lucky in the backseat. The car pulls out of the driveway.

At the Farley's, Mitchell is just getting off of work and sees his wife stering food on the stove. He approaches her, putting his arms around her, then kissing down her neck.

Mitchell: I'm home, baby. Where are the kids?

Rae: In their rooms, doing their homework. Except for Brian. He's playing in his room.

Mitchell: I was thinking, maybe we could sneak in a quickie, before you call them to the dinner table.

Rae: You ain't that worried about them seeing us? Cause you know we never fuck quietly.

Mitchell: How could we? Cause you always get too loud.

Mitchell says, his arms wrapped around his wife, kissing down her neck. He then starts grinding against her ass, then reaching in front and grabbing her breasts.

Mitchell: I'm so fucking hard, right now.

Rae: Should we do it on the dining room table?

Mitchell: Oh, yes. For now, let's fuck on the counter.

Rae moans at the thought. Then he starts massaging her ass.

Rae: (moans) Oh, fuck! That feels good.

Mitchell decides to throw in a few whacks on her ass. Both parents are unaware that their kids are watching, waiting for dinner.

Rae: (moans) Spank me again, Mitchell.

Mitchell surprisingly smacks his wife on the ass.

MITCHELL: Fuck, yeah. You naughty woman.

Peppermint and Sugar, try not to laugh, but Tommy was recording everything on his camera phone.

Tommy: So, uh, when is dinner ready?

Tommy just had to get their reaction on video camera, trying not to laugh. Mitchell approaches Tommy.

Mitchell: Were you recording that, Tommy?

Tommy: Just for my own amusement.

Tommy says, before putting the phone down.

Mitchell: Girls, don't stand there. Help your mother set the table.

Mitchell mutters something, feeling embarrassed.

Mitchell: Damn kids.

Minutes later and at the dinner table, the awkward silence was there. But, somebody had to break it.

Rae: Damn it, I forgot the butter.

At that moment, things were about to get awkwardly funny. Especially for Tommy's remarks.

Tommy: Naughty mom, forgot the butter.

After that remark, Peppermint and Sugar nearly fell out of their chairs, laughing.

Brian: What is everyone talking about, daddy?

MITCHELL: Nothing, so eat your dinner.

BRIAN: Is mommy gonna get time out, now? Cause you spanked her.

Tommy, Peppermint and Sugar laugh. Rae feels embarrassed.

RAE: (rolls her eyes) Really?

TOMMY: You two started it.

Mitchell: That's not the point. Can we not we all talk about something pleasant?

Tommy: Okay, just don't spank me.

Again, the sisters continue laughing, trying hard to eat their dinner. Mitchell and Rae, facepalm to hide their shame.

Thursday, September 22nd. Lucky coming into school and is approached by Peppermint.

Peppermint: So, did the police ever show up?

Lucky: Yeah and mom and sister got arrested. Apparently, my dad hid my college fund in the house and my mom tried to find it.

Peppermint: Your dad gonna press charges?

Lucky: Yes, he is. Today, he's gonna stop by the police station to ask my mom why she broke in and had Jenny accompany her.

Peppermint: You have one, crazy family, Lucky.

Peppermint changes the subject.

Peppermint: So, did you go to the doctor? Are you gonna be okay?

Lucky: I'll be fine, Pepper. The doctor said I was lucky and it could have been much worse.

Peppermint: You did hit the concrete pretty hard.

Lucky: Don't I know it.

And then Peppermint and Lucky hear the bell ring. Walking into History class, it wasn't long before Trent and Jessica were coming up to ask Lucky questions.

Jessica: Lucky, is it true that your sister's in jail?

Trent: Is it true your mom's in jail too?

Lucky: Where did you hear that from?

Jessica: It's on YouTube, the part where the cops arrested your mom and sister, yesterday afternoon.

Lucky: Nothing is sacred anymore, I swear.

Trent shows Lucky the video and is relieved that Adria wasn't the one who put it up.

Lucky: Well, what can I say? I'm related to criminals.

As the teacher comes in, everyone takes their seats.

So Spanish during class, Peppermint starts talking to Lucky, the moment she sits down at her seat.

Peppermint: Lucky, now that you are better, you're gonna serve your detention today?

Lucky: I did that yesterday, just to get it over with. Dandy was there too, cause he got two days of detention.

Peppermint: Was Dandy annoying the whole time?

Lucky: He was bugging about who this YouTuber could be, but I seriously have no idea.

Peppermint: I do, but I'm not gonna tell no one. I mean, I have an idea on who it could be.

Lucky: Like who?

Peppermint: Anyone who doesn't like Dandy, but that could be anyone.

Lucky: You know what was also weird? Dandy wanted to be friends with me.

Peppermint: I just think he likes you better, than your sister and still wants you that way.

Lucky: Ugh, I hope not, cause I'm all about Callum.

Then Peppermint's mind gets dirty.

Peppermint: Lucky, you missed out on something good, last night.

Lucky: Like what?

Peppermint: My parents making out in the kitchen.

Lucky: So what? I've witnessed my dad and Tova playing tonsil hockey.

Peppermint: Dad was spanking mom, she liked it and it was so funny.

Lucky: Was anyone naked?

Peppermint: No, but when Tommy interrupted them, their faces were priceless.

Lucky: That's just as juicy, as hearing Tova and my dad having sex. I was on my phone and could hear "Oh, Kenny!" over and over and it was so loud.

Then Peppermint gives Lucky an unrealistic image.

Peppermint: It could have been worse. You could have seen them going at it.

Lucky: (repulsed) Ugh! No. I rather not.

Lucky shakes her head at at any sexual thoughts involving her dad. During French class, Tommy has a class with May and he's sitting next to her, while doing classwork.

Tommy: So May, how's your brother taking his detention?

May: Well, he doesn't seem to care. It's like, better than expulsion.

Tommy: Aren't you glad that Jenny got expelled?

May: I'm even happier if she goes to jail, cause Jenny's a psycho nutcase.

Tommy: Why would she go to jail?

May: She assaulted Lucky and broke into a house. What a crazy-ass bitch.

Tommy changes the subject.

Tommy: You know, Homecoming is coming up. I'm not with anyone and not sure you're with anyone, so...

May: Are you hinting something?

Tommy: Yeah, a date with me. So, will you go with me to Homecoming?

May: Well, you are big, strong and sexy. You're also the Quarterback, so why not?

Tommy: Awesome.

During lunch, Lucky sits with Callum and Adria.

Callum: It's good to see that you're okay.

Lucky: Yeah and it's already been a crazy week.

Adria: Did you still get punished?

Lucky: I had detention yesterday, but that was it. Worst of it, I had to share a room with Dandy.

Callum: That loser better not try anything. He knows I can kick his ass.

Lucky: He's asking if I know anything about who could have posted the YouTube videos, but I told him I had no clue.

Adria: Good.

Callum: Did you see that he got hacked yesterday? His Social Media page was like, "I'm gay for Wyatt" and everyone was laughing at him.

Adria: I didn't do that.

Lucky: My sister did. She told me that if she got a worse punishment, than Dandy, then she would hack his account.

Adria: For her own good, glad she is put away, for the safety of others.

Lucky: Don't I know it.

Outside of school, Kenny comes down to the police station to talk to Stacy in the interrogation room. She had been sitting in a jail cell, with Jenny, since yesterday.

Stacy: Kenny, no surprise to see you. Gonna be my attorney?

Kenny: Cut the shit, Stacy. You broke into my house and tried to steal from me, so I'm here to press charges.

Stacy: You just filed for divorce, so we're still married and I still live there, Kenny.

Kenny: No, I filed for divorce months ago and I changed the lease of the house, so we're not married and you did break into my house.

Stacy: Asshole, you didn't have to call the cops and Jenny only followed me into the house, so please don't press charges on her.

Kenny: She assaulted Lucky twice, breaking her nose and then nearly giving her a concussion. She'll be going to jail for a long time.

Stacy: But Jenny is so young. She can't waste her youth in prison.

Kenny: She should have thought of that before assaulting my daughter and breaking into my house. I also think you two need a new perspective, behind bars.

Stacy: Asshole. What I did was a misdemeanor, so when I get out of jail, I'll come after you, Lucky and your new trophy fuck.

Kenny gets angry and slams his hands on the table to startle Stacy.

Kenny: You don't ever threaten me and my family and I'll make sure you go away for a very long time.

Stacy: I like to see you try.

Then Kenny storms out of the room.

Before Lucky gets home, Tova is waiting on the couch when Kenny storms in through the front door, slamming it and startling Tova.

Tova: Bad day at work?

Kenny: I was just at the police station, to press charges on my ex and Jenny and confronted her in interrogation. Biggest mistake I ever made.

Tova: I'm sure that whatever she said or done, you can't let that get to you.

Kenny: She threatened me, Lucky and even you for whenever she gets out of jail. I can't let her do that. I can't let ruin what I have. I can't let her ruin my family.

Tova: Okay Kenny, just sit down and think about this.

Kenny sits beside Tova and she rubs his back to calm him down.

Tova: You were married to her for a long time, so you think she's capable of violence?

Kenny: She's hit Lucky on occasion, so yeah.

Tova: This isn't good. Maybe you should call my dad.

Kenny: What for?

Tova: You helped him in a case, to put my mom away for a long time, so maybe he can help you put your ex away for a long time.

Kenny: Not sure trespassing will be enough to put her away for a long time, but it's worth a shot to just talk to your father.

That's when Lucky comes home and sees her dad and Tova in the living room.

Tova: How was school?

Lucky: It's okay. I got to see and talk to my friends and not have to worry about my mom breaking in and trying to steal something.

Kenny: It won't happen anymore, cause I pressed charges. She and Jenny are gonna be in jail for a long time.

Lucky: Good. They surely didn't have anything nice to say about the three of us.

Tova: Oh really? I wonder what nasty things they had to say about us?

Kenny: Do we really need to get into that?

Tova: I don't wanna know, but I gotta know.

Lucky: Well, mom thinks dad and I are ugly and she thinks you're a home wrecker.

Tova: Well, she's a gold-digging cunt, so there's that.

Kenny: Can we talk about something else?

Tova: Sure. To cheer you up, my sister threw an apple at her ex boyfriend, which was really funny.

Lucky: Did your sister get in trouble?

Tova: Not really. Alex was a major douchebag and it was a first Michelle ever stood up for me.

Lucky laughs, as she goes upstairs to her room.

Kenny: At least your high school days wasn't always dark.

Tova: It's what got me through my depression.

Tova scoots closer to Kenny and lays her head on his chest. He puts his arm around her and smiles.

Kenny: How did I ever get so lucky?

Tova: I'll let you know after we snuggle.

Tova continues to smile at Kenny.

Friday, September 23rd. Lucky is approached by Callum and Adria in the school lobby.

Callum: Hey Lucky. You think we can go out this Saturday?

Lucky: I wish, but having detention on Wednesday, got me grounded for this weekend.

Adria: That sucks.

Callum: With smartphones, these days, we can video chat. Unless, you are grounded from your phone.

Lucky: We can video chat. I just can't go out and use the computer.

Adria: Or you can just go over and hang out. I'm sure your dad wouldn't mind, Lucky.

Lucky: Yeah, sure. Callum, you can bond with my dad.

Callum: (sarcastically) Oh, yay.

During Senior Writing class, Officer Sterling enters the room and asks for Dandy.

Officer Sterling: Which one of you is Daniel Garrett?

A lot of fingers point at Dandy.

Dandy: Yeah, why? What did I do?

Officer Sterling: Can you please get up and turn around?

Mr Artist approaches the situation.

Mr Artist: What's this about?

Officer Sterling: You, Daniel Garrett, are under arrest for statutory rape of a minor, Adria Sterling.

Dandy: Oh, shit.

Officer Sterling handcuffs Dandy and is escorted out of the room. The other students start whispering about it.

In the school lobby, Mr Garrett happens to be in the lobby and is stunned to see his son, handcuffed and escorted out by two police officers. Mr Garrett approaches the officers.

Mr Garrett: What's going on, here?

Dandy: Dad, you gotta get me out of this. I didn't do anything wrong.

Officer Sterling: (to Dandy) I got a report, from Miss Adria Sterling herself, that you took her out on a date and "had" her in the front seat of your car.

Mr Garrett: Surely, we can settle this right here.

Dandy: I can swear that nothing happened.

Officer Sterling: You surely didn't have any problem bragging about it, huh?

Mr Garrett: Who is this Adria Sterling?

Officer Sterling: She's a fifteen year old girl, that goes to this school and having intercourse with a minor is considered statutory rape. That's a serious offense.

Dandy is freaking out and begs his dad for help.

Dandy: Dad, I didn't do anything.

Mr Garrett: We'll get a lawyer and settle this, son. Don't you worry.

Just as the police officers leave with Dandy, Mr Garrett curses to himself.

Mr Garrett: (upset) Fuck me!

At the police station, Jenny is sitting in her holding cell and surprised to see Dandy being put in the cell across from her.

Jenny: Dandy? What are you doing here?

Dandy: Oh, no. Not you again. I think I'm having a nightmare.

Jenny: Couldn't stay away from me, could you?

Dandy: You know Callum Sterling's sister? Apparently, I had a date with her and now I'm in here for having sex with her.

Jenny: (appalled) You had sex with her?

Dandy: No, I didn't. My dad is gonna find a lawyer to get me out of here.

Jenny: I would suggest my dad, but he wouldn't get me out of here.

Dandy: Cause you actually did something wrong, you dumb slut. I'm innocent.

Jenny: You are so glad I can't reach you.

Stacy is in the same cell with her daughter and is tired of the bickering.

Stacy: You two shut the fuck up. I'm tired of your whiney asses.

Dandy: I wish I had my cell phone, cause a mother/daughter mugshot would look excellent on my Social Media page.

Dandy, finding humor in the situation, laughs at Jenny and her mom sharing a cell. Stacy doesn't find it amusing.

Stacy: You are so glad I can't strangle you from here, Dandy.

DANDY: Too bad you can't.

Dandy just laughs and blows raspberries. At the Jefferson's and before Lucky gets home, it's just Kenny and Tova conversing in the kitchen.

Tova: Not to rush anything, but at any point in our relationship, will I be able to move in?

Kenny: Why haven't you moved in, yet?

Tova: How is Lucky gonna feel about that?

That's when Lucky comes into the kitchen and overhears the question.

Lucky: How I'm gonna feel about what?

Kenny: What do you think if Tova just moved in? I know it's moving a bit fast, but your opinion matters.

Lucky: Slow way down, you two. That's my opinion. So, wait longer and if you two don't break up, move right on in.

Tova: (to Kenny) As tempting as it is to move in, I might as wait until my apartment lease is up.

Kenny: Good enough for me.

Lucky decides to add something else.

Lucky: Dad, since I'm grounded and can't go out this weekend, is it okay if Callum and I hung out here.

Kenny: Uh, there's no way that you can have boys over when I'm at work.

Lucky: Can I just bring Peppermint over?

Kenny: You can have your friend over and that's it. No boys.

Lucky is bummed about not having any Callum time, but she gets over it.

Saturday, September 24th. Mr Garrett and May show up at the police station and the holding cell to visit Dandy.

Dandy: Dad, you gotta get me out of here. I'm about to go insane.

Mr Garrett: I'm working on it.

May laughs, after looking around and seeing Jenny behind bars.

May: And you thought I was a dumb blonde, huh, Jenny? Look who's behind bars?

Jenny: Shut up, May.

May: Or what? You can't do anything.

Dandy: May, can we focus here. She's why I'm going crazy.

Mr Garrett: First off, why would this Adria accuse you of statutory rape?

Dandy: She doesn't like me, I guess.

May: Dad, we know Dandy. He wouldn't do anything criminally stupid. Not like his ex, over there.

Jenny: I'm right here, you know.

Dandy: Exactly the reason why I need to get out of here.

Mr Garrett: Relax, son. From there, she really can't kick you in the nuts.

Dandy: Haha, very funny.

May: I think we need to talk to the Sterlings, dad.

Dandy: Yeah, that's right. Callum and Chance hate me, so this must be some idiotic prank to get back at me for something.

Mr Garrett: Why would the police waste the manpower for a prank?

May and Dandy shrug.

Mr Garrett: Do I really need to get a lawyer, Dandy?

Dandy: Jenny's dad's an Attorney. Get him.

Jenny: If my dad won't represent me, why would he represent you?

May: Cause you're a dumb bitch and even your daddy's ashamed of you.

For the first time, Jenny had no comeback and May laughs at her for it. At the Jefferson's, Lucky opens the door and excited to see Peppermint and Sugar.

Lucky: So glad that you two can come over. Dad said I couldn't have boys over.

PEPPERMINT: Don't sweat it, Lucky. My parents don't let me have Chance over, even when they are home.

Sugar: What are we gonna do?

Lucky notices Peppermint with a couple of white plastic bags.

LUCKY: I see you made your way over to Charron's.

PEPPERMINT: What's a good time without junk food?

Sugar: We got chips, soda and candy bars.

PEPPERMINT: And three sandwiches. I mean, Charron's does make good sandwiches.

Lucky: Yes, they do. Especially, the fried chicken sandwich, with cheese, bacon and mayo.

Sugar: That's what Peppermint got you.

PEPPERMINT: You don't have to pay me back, Lucky. Having me and Sugar over is kindness enough.

Lucky: Well, park your butts on the couch and we'll Netflix and chill.

All three of them walk over and plop down on the couch. Lucky with the remote.

Sugar: No scary stuff.

LUCKY: I don't like scary stuff either, Sugar and I'm sure there's plenty of funny stuff to watch.

PEPPERMINT: TV with my bestie and sister. Yay!

Lucky agrees by happily turning on the TV with the remote.

Monday, September 26th. At school and the moment Lucky steps into her History class, she is confronted by Mr Garrett.

Mr Garrett: Miss Jefferson, can I talk to you for a moment?

Lucky: What about, Mr Garrett?

Mr Garrett: Your dad's an Attorney, right? Cause I need one to get my son out of jail.

Lucky: You can always call his office. You would have to look up "Kenny Jefferson, Attorney at Law".

Mr Garrett: Sure, thank you.

And just before Lucky sat down, Peppermint just had to ask.

Peppermint: So, what was that about?

Lucky: Mr Garrett needs an Attorney for his son, so he heard my dad's an attorney and needed his contact information.

Peppermint: I thought your dad supported winning cases.

Lucky: True, but it will give my dad something to do.

Peppermint: That's true.

And then Peppermint and Lucky take their assigned seats in class.

Trent: So, Mr Garrett. Is your son going to jail for a long time?

MR GARRETT: He didn't do anything wrong, so hopefully not. (to the class) Now, open your books and get out your homework from last Friday.

Jessica raises her hand.

Jessica: You know, you're pretty much the only teacher that gives out homework on Friday's.

MR GARRETT: I frankly don't give a shit and if there's anyone that can't handle homework on Friday's, go back to elementary school.

The whole class felt that burn, as they opened their books. Same day, Kenny walks into KYLE BENNETT's office, with a couple of case files under his arm. Kyle is surprised to see him.

Kyle: I wasn't aware we had an appointment, Kenny. I could have been out on a case and you just can't show up.

Kenny: I figured with me, you'll make an exception.

Kyle: What can I help you with, Kenny?

Kenny: Not sure if you're aware, but Stacy and I are divorced and I need your help to put her in jail for a very long time.

Kyle: I don't think you can arrest jealous ex wives, Kenny, unless she committed a crime.

Kenny: She broke into my house and that's only a misdemeanor. She threatened revenge on me. my daughter and even Tova.

Kyle: Wait, why would she threaten my daughter?

Kenny: Ever since my divorce was final, I started dating Tova and I hope you're okay with that.

Kyle: With you dating Tova? I'm okay and a bit skeptical of the age difference, but you two are consenting adults and I trust you.

Kenny: Like it or not, Stacy is capable of violence and I need a case stronger, than a misdemeanour. Your wife is a detective and deals with a lot of unsolved cases. Maybe we can help her close a case by framing Stacy as a suspect.

Kyle: Kenny, I'm worried about you. We are attorneys that do everything by the book.

Kenny: Well, this is different. Wrong, but different.

Kyle sighs, gives into Kenny's suggestion.

Kyle: So, when is Stacy's court hearing?

Kenny: In a three hours at the Greenport Justice courthouse. You think you can find suitable charge for by then?

Kyle: First, I need to see her case file.

Kenny hands over two folders, that he brought with him, to Kyle and Kyle opens them up.

Kyle: (confused) What's this assault charge?

Kenny: That's for Jenny. You see, she nearly put Lucky in the hospital, so Lucky wanted to press charges. That hearing is also around the same time.

Kyle: And you're coming to me, to help you out, cause it's conflict of interest.

Kenny: Exactly and I trust you.

Kyle: Well, I'm sure Erica can find a suitable charge to put Stacy away for a long time, but not sure it will stick in court.

Kenny: I'll pray that it does.

Back at school and during lunch, Lucky sits down with Callum and Adria, who couldn't wait to update her on the progress of Dandy.

Lucky: (to Adria) I'm confused. I thought nothing happened between you and Dandy.

Adria: Well, it turns out that the videos were only to get him back, from when he called me "Lucky" on our date.

Lucky: So, why is he in jail?

Adria: He thought it was funny, spreading all those rumors, that we had sex. I just wanna show him how serious it is.

Callum: We're just messing with him, though, since our dad's a cop and the officer that arrested him on Friday.

Lucky: So, are you ever gonna let him out of jail?

Callum: If there was a law to keep idiots in jail, he'd be in there a long time. For now, he needs to be taught a lesson.

Adria: Never mess with the Sterlings.

Lucky: Well, you better end the joke soon, cause his father is looking for a lawyer.

Callum: We'll let our dad question him, then release him afterwards, cause there's a law on how long you can keep someone in jail without actual circumstances.

Lucky: And you think this experience will change him?

Adria: If not, then Dandy's really an asshole.

At the police station, Officer Sterling comes into the holding room and faces Dandy, who is still behind bars. Before he could say anything to Dandy, Stacy makes a comment.

Stacy: It's been almost a week, Officer. How long do we gotta stay here?

Officer Sterling: Your hearing is later today, so calm down.

Then Sterling puts his focus back on Dandy.

Dandy: When is my hearing? So I can get out of here.

Officer Sterling: It depends. Did you have sex with Adria Sterling?

Dandy: No, I didn't, so I don't know what's she said to involve the cops.

Officer Sterling: With all the rumors at school, saying that you did, the law had to act on it. Statutory rape is a serious offense. So, I wanna know who started these rumors.

Dandy: I did, cause my friends expected me to score that weekend, so I lied.

Officer Sterling: You wanna know something? Adria is my daughter and she told me to do this, just to get you back for bragging about sleeping with her.

Dandy: So, this is some kind of cruel joke?

Officer Sterling: No, this is payback for being an asshole.

Dandy: Can you let me out, now?

Officer Sterling: Since there's no record of you being held here, I have to let you go. But if my kids have anymore complaints about you, I'll lock you in here a lot longer, than three days. Understand?

Dandy: Yes, of course.

Jenny sees the police officer unlocking Dandy's cell and she's not happy about it.

Jenny: Wait a minute, he gets out? (to Dandy) You suck.

Dandy: Cause I didn't do anything wrong, so...

Dandy blows raspberries at Jenny and leaves. The moment that Dandy steps outside the police station, he gets his cell phone out of his pocket and leaves a message on his dad's cell phone.

Dandy: (into phone) Dad, good news. I'm out of jail, so no need to get a lawyer.

Dandy ends the call, puts phone in his back pocket and walks off smiling.


End file.
